


Nino Lahiffe; The Dad Friend.

by ChurchOfApathy



Series: The Miraculous Roommate Project [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfApathy/pseuds/ChurchOfApathy
Summary: In which Nino is so sick of the neglect and abuse his best friend endures on a daily basis, so the moment he turns 18, he adopts Adrien. This is just a bunch of nonsense about them being roommates and everyone's BroTP.This is a sequel to my other work, "The 5 Times Nino Was Joking And 1 Time He was Dead Serious." You don't HAVE to read it to understand what's happening, but I'd recommend it. You can find that work here:http://archiveofourown.org/works/11188770/chapters/24981795





	1. Just Some Important Info

This isn't a chapter, this is an announcement. 

Any suggestions or prompts you would like me to work in, feel free to comment them below, (On THIS Chapter, please.) and I'll see what I can do.

Also, if you didn't read the other story, here is the link again, http://archiveofourown.org/works/11188770/chapters/24981795  
But if you rather not read the whole thing, I'll put a summary of the important bits below.

Thanks, and enjoy the story.

SUMMARY:  
Throughout high school Adrien had complained about his dad to Nino, who, in order to cheer him up, would joke about adopting him. After The Bubbler incident, Nino was left mentally unstable and in need of help. Chat Noir gave him a little silver card with information about a therapy group for akuma victims. Nino began attending the group, Adrien was very supportive of him getting help with his mental issues. Adrien is later put on a model diet that doesn't account for all the energy her burns as Chat Noir, so he's basically starving. Nino finds out about this diet after Adrien blacks out in front of him and decides to bring Adrien food every chance he gets. Later Gabriel Agreste hits Adrien for the first time, but certainly not the last time. From that point forward, Nino adopting Adrien stopped being a joke. On Nino's 18th birthday he moved out of his parent's house and into an apartment, gave Adrien adoption forms to sign, and began thr process of adopting Adrien.

They are both seniors in high school, Nino very recently turned 18, Adrien is 17. (so are Mari and Alya.) Nino still has no clue Adrien is Chat Noir. (Just thought I'd clarify that.)


	2. Child Protective Services.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Adrien talk to a social worker about the steps they need to take so Nino can adopt Adrien.

The actual adoption process was pretty painful, but completed within a month of Nino’s 18th birthday. Nino and Adrien watched as social workers investigated every inch of Nino’s new apartment, they didn’t find any problems with the living space, or their source of incomes, which was a combination of Nino’s job and his parent’s assistance. They found nothing wrong with either boy’s medical history, or family, they did, however, find a problem with Nino’s past.

Their social worker was a middle aged woman with bleach blonde hair. She seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face. The social worker, Mrs. Miina, Nino and Adrien were all in Nino’s apartment, holding an interview. Nino’s new apartment was big enough for two people and was very nice looking with crisp white walls and hardwood floors, and lots of natural sunlight. There were unopened cardboard boxes lining most of the walls though, as Nino had yet to finish moving in.

The DJ’s parents were eager to get him out of the house, so the moment he turned eighteen, his dad hooked him up with a nice, but cheap apartment. They promised to help him pay rent for the first year while he gets on his feet and figures out all the adopting his best friend stuff. They’ve been very supportive of that decision, but Nino thought it’s because they think Adrien will be a good influence on him.

Mrs. Miina, the social worker in charge of Adrien’s case, tapped her clipboard with her pencil. “...Says here that you were once akumatized? Is that true, Mr. Lahiffe?”

Nino stiffened and shoot Adrien a nervous look. “...That was… years ago.” Nino said, seemingly surprised that came up in a CPS interview.

The social worker gave him an unimpressed look. “But it happened?”

“Yes.” Nino nodded meekly. Adrien knew he was better than he was at the beginning, but it was still a rather sore topic for him.

“That’s going to be an issue.” Mrs. Miina sighed in an annoyed fashion.

“Why is that an issue?” Adrien asked in a defensive tone. “That was freshman year of high school, it was years ago!”

“We’ve had problem with akuma victims in the past, their mental state has had a… negative effect on the kids.” Mrs. Miina explained. Nino decided he didn’t like Mrs. Miina, she was kinda rude, but he couldn’t deny the fact that Hawkmoth had an effect on him. He was lucky enough to get help.

“Nino went to this support group thing for almost two years afterwards though, he’s in a good spot, mentally.” Adrien argues.

“We’d have to get him evaluated by a professional before we can move farther into the adoption process.” Mrs. Miina gives Nino a pointed look.

“So basically what you’re saying is I need to get the all clear from a therapist before I can adopt Adrien?” Nino asks, making sure he understands.

“Yes, I’ll set you up for an appointment tomorrow at noon, if that works for you?” She offered.

“Yeah, tomorrow at noon is fine.” Nino nodded.

“Okay, well, I only have a few more questions and then we’re done… Have you spoke to Adrien’s current legal guardian about this process?” 

Nino and Adrien exchanged looks before Nino spoke up in a rather defensive tone. “Adrien’s father is an abusive, neglectful shit stain on the face of the earth. He really shouldn’t have any say in the matter after everything Adrien’s gone through.”

“Well, he’s still the legal guardian, and you need his signature. If you can’t get a signature, you can instead supply proof that Adrien was abused and neglected. If we can deem the Agreste house unsafe for Adrien, we can remove him without a signature.” Mrs. Miina suggested.

Nino opened his mouth to speak when Adrien started rolling up his sleeve to reveal a purple-ish bruise vaguely shaped like a hand. “Is this proof enough?” Nino tried not to stare but it always put him on edge to see his friend’s bumps and bruises.

“How recent is that?” Nino asked, eyes narrowed.

“Uh… He did that one Thursday, I think?” Adrien said thoughtfully.

“I don’t like how casually you say that.” Nino grumbled before reaching forward to inspect the wound. “Do you want me to get arnica?” He touched it gingerly in an attempt not to hurt him. 

“No, it doesn’t hurt that much now.” Adrien shrugged.

Mrs. Miina glanced between the two boys, then at the bruise. “You seem experienced in dealing with this sort of thing, Mr. Lahiffe.”

“I’ve been patching him up since... Junior year? Or was it Sophomore year?” Nino gave Adrien a confused look.

“I think it started in Junior year.” Adrien replied as he rolled his sleeve back down.

“So Mr. Ageste has been hitting you for over a year?” Mr. Miina asked.

“Yes.” Adrien nods.

“...And Mr. Lahiffe has never harmed you?”

“Never on purpose.”

“You see, most of my concern is the fact that Mr. Lahiffe was once akumatized, if it happens again, that puts you in harm’s way.” She sighed.

“Nino was akumatized for me. My dad refused to let me have a birthday party so Nino stepped in and tried to help, which ended in him being akumatized. He would never harm me, even when akumatized.” Adrien said with a frown, arms crossed.

Nino ducked his head, he wasn’t exactly comfortable with this conversation. “Yeah.”

“Not to mention I could totally kick his ass.” Adrien adds.

“Hey!” Nino said, slightly offended. “Actually, no wait, you could totally kick my ass, you’ve taken martial arts and fencing…”

“Exactly.”

The conversation was fairly easy going from there, they’d gotten the harder topic out of the way and now they had a sense of direction, they had a goal. Nino needed to get cleared by a therapist, and they needed to get Gabriel’s signature. It sounded simple enough, and Nino assumed getting cleared by a therapist would be the easiest part. 

Once Mrs. Miina left, Adrien placed a hand on Nino’s shoulder as a comfort. “I know you dislike talking about all that junk, I’m sorry, she was being kinda invasive.”

“It’ll be alright, dude. Like I said, It’s been years. I’m in a good place right now.” Nino grinned.

“So we need to get my dad’s signature.” Adrien started with a deep breath, obviously he knew it wouldn’t be an easy task. 

“Yeah… that’ll be a fun conversation…” Nino said sarcastically as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

“...Do you think you can handle it?” Adrien asked worriedly.

“What? Talking to your dad, or going back to therapy?” Nino opened one of the kitchen cupboards and pulls out a package of Chips Ahoy cookies. 

“Both?” Adrien shrugged. He stood from the couch and followed Nino to the kitchen.

Nino handed him a cookie, which he gladly took. “I’ll be alright, besides, CPS is paying for it, so who cares?” 

“And my dad?” 

Nino chewed the inside of his cheek. “I’m not eager to confront him again, but it has to be done.”

“I can do that on my own if you want.” Adrien suggested. “I know that’ll be harder for you than therapy.”

“I’ll manage, honestly dude!” Nino said with just a tad too much force. Adrien gave him a disbelieving look.

Nino readjusted his glasses and frowned. “You don’t believe me?”

“No.”

“Why?” Nino crossed his arms.

“Because you still get all tense whenever anyone says Gabriel Agreste.” As if to prove his point, Nino grew stiff.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Nino finally spoke again. “I wouldn’t be opposed to you… coming with me.”

“For therapy and my dad, or just my dad?” Adrien asked helpfully.

“Just your dad.”

“Okay.”


	3. Going Back To Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nino attends therapy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are a little confused, let me clear something up, Gabriel has no idea any of this is happening. As far as he knows, Adrien has been sleeping over at Nino's apartment all week to work on a school project. That's why Adrien is always at Nino's apartment, that's why he has changes of clothing there, that's why he already has a bedroom there. He's brought over everything he'd need to live there for a while. (Most of his stuff is still at the Agreste house.)  
> Adrien has pretty much moved in already without even telling his dad what's going on.

Nino had been speaking one on one to this therapist, Mr. Macklemore, for the past two hours, he answered every question best he could, and tried to ignore the nagging feeling of deja vu. When Mr. Macklemore finally said their time was up, he gave Nino a signed, pink slip of paper.

“This is your proof that you came to therapy, don’t lose it.” He informed sternly.

Nino nodded. “So does this mean I’m done?”

Mr. Macklemore frowned. “Not quite, I’d like you to come back again so I can finish my evaluation.” Nino practically deflated. He wasn’t sure he could handle another two hours alone with this guy. He is just obscenely boring.

“Why? Is something wrong?” Nino asked, deciding that was more appropriate than complaints about how boring the therapist was.

“No, but I’d like to do three sessions in total, just so I can be sure you’re good to go, however you seem to be pretty mentally stable right now, so I wouldn’t worry about it.” He shrugged.

Nino nodded, he supposed that made sense. “Okay.”

“Can you come back tomorrow or is there another day you’ll have some free time?” Mr. Macklemore asked, pulling out a clipboard with his schedule on it.

“No, not tomorrow, tomorrow is Monday, I have school then work … How about Tuesday at 4:00pm?” Nino suggests.

“I can work you in at 4:00pm.” He nodded. “Is there anything else you need before you go, Mr. Lahiffe?”

“No, I’m good man.” Nino saw himself out of Mr. Macklemore’s office, down the hallway, down one flight of stairs, and into another hallway. As Nino begins to walk towards the lobby, he spotted a rather familiar looking room.

It was his akuma victim support group from a few years back. The door was cracked open, so Nino ventured forward just enough to peek through. Lilly, the group leader from when he was there, was standing and speaking to the group as a whole. Nino assumed she was still a group leader. He saw a few vaguely familiar faces, no one he knew personally, but all people he’d seen from the news or the Ladyblog at one point or another.

Nino pushed the door open just enough to get a better view, but he forgot about how loud it was before it was too late.

Creeeeeak.

All eyes turned to him, standing in the doorway like an idiot, spying on their group session. Nino flushed bright red from embarrassment and began to turn and leave. “Sorry, I’ll-”

“Nino!” Lilly greeted with a wide grin.

Nino sighed and turned back to her. “Hi Lilly.”

“Don’t tell me you’re back for more group therapy?” She crossed her arms.

Nino chuckled drly. “No no, my days of group are done it seems. I had to see Mr. Macklemore.”

“Ah, I see.” Lilly nodded. “Guys,” She addressed the group. “This is Nino Lahiffe, he used to be in the exact same spot as you. He attended this group a few years back.” A chorus of hello's came throughout the room.

“Hey.” Nino replied blandly.

“Nino, would you like to tell the group anything? Any advice for people going through the same thing you did.” Lilly said with a light smile.

Nino bite his bottom lip, considering it. “...Alright. I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

Lilly gave an over enthusiastic cheer and pulled him to the front of the room. Nino felt like he was presenting a project in class, only the class was a group of emotionally damaged teenagers and adults.

“Uh…. well the first thing you gotta know is it gets better. I know you’re probably sick of hearing that, god knows I was when I was here, but it’s true. They say it so much because it’s true, it will get better, if you let it. You have to let go of all that anger you’re feeling because it’s only feeding the problem.... Someone once told me, it’s okay not to be okay afterwards. You’ve been violated, all of you, and you will never be the exact same as you were because that version of you is gone, but this version, the version of you who needs therapy and help and support, is just as temporary as the last version. One day you will move on with your life, you’ll never forget it, but you’ll move on. Just... Don’t be scared to feel again. You’re entitled to your emotions, it’s whether or not you act on them that matters.” Nino said thoughtfully, his hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

Lilly beamed at him “Thank you, Nino. Remember, you’re always welcomed back.”

“I don’t think I’ll need it, but thank you.” Nino gave them all a smile before saying his farewell and exiting the room.

The door creaked shut behind him and as he turned to head to the lobby, he came face to face with a certain leather clad superhero. Nino yelped, having been startled.

“Did you just quote me?” Chat said with a huge grin. He looked proud of himself.

Nino shot him a glare. “Don’t sneak up on people like that, you pervy cat.”

“Pervy?” Chat arched an eyebrow.

“You’re wearing skin tight leather.” Nino pointed out.

“I can't help that! I didn’t decide I wanted my suit to be leather, it just kinda was!” Chat pouted.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nino shook his head. “What are you doing here?”

Chat held up a stack of silver business cards. “I ran out, I came to get more.”

“Oh.” So this this where Chat gets those little cards. The same night Nino was turned into The Bubbler, Chat dropped by his house to give him a little silver business card with the support group’s information on it. Nino guessed he must hand them out to all the skuma victims. “Do… they know you pass those out?”

“Yeah, Lilly’s the one who asked me to.” Chat shrugged. “It’s a long story, maybe I’ll tell you it sometime. So!” Chat clasped his gloved hands together. “I heard through the grapevine that you’re adopting that model kid? A-Adr? Adrian?”

“Adrien.” Nino corrected him.

“Yes, Adrien, him.” Chat nodded.

“Well, you heard right, I’m adopting him. His dad’s an abusive fuck so I’m trying to get him out of there.” Nino explained shortly.

“You’re a very good friend, Adrien is lucky to have you.” Chat gave a genuine smile, which quickly shifted to one of concern. “So… you’re back at therapy, how’d that go? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. No horrific memories resurfacing yet.” Nino joked. “If anything it was really boring, but the therapist, Mr. Macklemore, wants me to come back for two more sessions.”

Chat grimaces. “Sounds lame.”

“Totally lame.” Nino agreed with a laugh. “So, I gotta go pick Adrien up from our apartment, we have to go get his dad’s signature on some adoption forums, he promised he’d come with me.”

Chat nodded. “You’re still really uncomfortable around his dad, aren’t you?” 

Nino nods. “Yeah, he… gives me the creeps. I just have this sinking feeling there’s something… wrong with him. I don’t know if that’s just because he cause my akuma, or if it’s because he keeps abusing Adrien or what… but something isn’t right with him.”

Chat nodded in understanding. “...and you’re not uncomfortable around Adrien?” There was a hint of worry in his tone. 

“Of course not, Adrien’s my bud.” Nino answered simply.

“Well, I gotta bounce- POUNCE. Ugh, I should have said pounce, that would have been a great cat pun. Idiot.” Chat scolded himself with a face palm. “Dammit.” He sighed. “I’ll use it next time I see Ladybug.”

“Uh, before you go, can I get a picture, my girlfriend, Alya, she’ll flip if I don’t.” Nino asked hesitantly.

“Sure thing!” Chat grinned and threw an arm around Nico's shoulders, yanking him close. They both sent the camera on Nino’s phone a smile and Nino took a few pictures.

“Thanks Chat Noir!” Nino laughed.

“See ya, Nino!” Chat swung himself out the window and Nino watched him disappear from sight before sending Alya the photos.

Chat swung through the open window of Nino’s apartment, he knew Nino liked to call it theirs, but in all honestly, it was Nino’s. He quickly transformed and gave a complaining kwami cheese. Adrien hurriedly changed out of his pjs and into something public presentable. As Adrien shoved on his orange sneakers he heard the lock began to turn in the front door.

“Plagg hide!” He whisper shouted at the kwami.

“Ugh.” Plagg flew into Adrien’s jacket without much complaint.

The door swung open to reveal Nino. “Hey man.” Nino greeted him.

“Hey dude.” Adrien grinned trying his best not to look out of breath. He just couldn’t resist checking on his friend.

“Are you all ready to go?” Nino asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, are you?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

“Nope, but it’s better just to rip off the bandaid, right?” Nino chuckled drily.

“Okay, let’s go.” 

As they walked out the door Nino mentioned casually, “I met Chat Noir today.”

Adrien acted surprised.

The car ride was pretty quiet, Adrien knew Nino was tense enough already, talking about what was about to happen would probably only make it worse. Besides, Nino had that ‘I really just want some fucking quiet right now’ look on his face. It’s the same face he makes when Adrien tries to get him to watch anime.

As Nino parks the car outside of the Agreste house, Adrien places a hand on Nino's shoulder. “You don’t have to do this so you don’t want to. I can get the signature myself.”

Nino seriously considered it for a moment. He was dreading going back inside that house to confront that man about Adrien, it was too similar to what happened before. Nino decided in this moment that deja vu is the worst type of feeling. 

However, Nino also considers how Adrien must be feeling in this moment. He’s about to go back inside the house he was abused and neglected in. Nino can’t let him do that on his own. Adrien might not realize just how bad the abuse was, the victim rarely does, but going back in there might be too much for Adrien. 

Nino chewed the inside of his cheek, deep in thought, before speaking slowly, as if carefully considering each word. “This is hard for me, yeah... But I also know this must be hard for you too… so, maybe if we both just…”

“Have each other’s backs?” Adrien finishes for him.

Nino readjusted his glasses and nodded. “Yeah.”

Adrien held out his fist, offering a fist bump. Nino chuckled and lightly bumped his fist against his friend’s. “Let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to gay prom tonight with my boyfriend, everyone wish me luck. :)
> 
> Also, keep the suggestions coming, I'm loving some of these ideas! <3


	4. Gabriel's Signature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel signs the adoption papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating early purely because I have the time to.

It was near impossible to tell who was more anxious. Nino looked like he was trying to shrink in on himself and disappear, and Adrien was practically buzzing with nervous energy. The boys were standing outside Gabriel’s office, Nathalie had gone inside to tell Gabriel they were here. They could hear quiet conversation on the other side of the door, but couldn’t make out the words.

Adrien could feel Plagg moving underneath his jacket. “Calm down kid, deep breaths.” Plagg whispered. Adrien couldn’t tell whether or not he was being sincere with his comfort, Plagg did have a reputation for being a little shit, after all.

The office door opened to reveal Nathalie. She looked annoyed. “You can come in now.”

Nino and Adrien exchanged looks before entering the office. Gabriel was sat at his desk, typing away on the computer. “What do you need Adrien? I thought you were staying over at Kim’s for the rest of the week.” 

“Nino’s.” Adrien corrected him in a quiet tone.

Gabriel glanced up from the screen to examine them. “Why are you back early? You begged for the week off and you spend it like this? Wasting time?”

“We’re not wasting time, sir, this is important.” Nino said helpfully. He looked tense.

Gabriel sighed and closed his laptop. “Fine, why are you disturbing my work?”

“I haven’t been sleeping over at Nino’s… exactly… I’ve been moving into his apartment.” Adrien stared at his shoes while he talked.

“Why on earth would you want to do that?” Gabriel’s tone was harsh.

“I uh-” Adrien glanced at Nino, silently begging for some assistance.

Nino takes a step closer to Gabriel’s desk and swallows down his nerves. “I few weeks ago, I offered to adopt Adrien. I’m old enough to, he wants out of this house and away from you, and I’ve got an apartment big enough for the two of us. You treat him like shit and I won’t stand for it anymore.”

A dangerous look crossed Gabriel’s face. “Excuse me?”

“I’m adopting Adrien.” Nino repeated, he sounded less sure of himself now. He took a tiny step backwards, closer to Adrien, as Gabriel stood from his chair.

“No you’re not, not without my signature.” Gabriel said in a low, threatening voice. “You’d think I’d let you take away my only son without putting up a fight?” 

Nino took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. “He’ll be happier with me, besides, he’s already signed the forums and started moving in, all we need is your signature.”

“You agree with this, Adrien?” Gabriel gave him a pointed look as he circled around his desk, closer to both boys. Adrien gave a meek nod. Gabriel walked closer to them and reached to grab Adrien’s arm. “I already lost your mother, if you think you can just-”

“No.” Adrien said firmly, stepping further away from him.

“You are my son-”

“No.” Adrien repeated, more confidently this time. “Dad, I’m done. I’m done with modeling, I’m done with fencing, and piano, and everything else you’ve signed me up for. Okay? I’m done going everywhere you want me to, whenever you want me to, and however you want me to. I’m your son, not your puppet. I’m not a marketing strategy, you can’t keep using me like one. That diet form a few years back? It was starving me! Not to mention, this!” Adrien yanks up his sleeve to reveal the same mark he showed the social worker. “Good parents don’t hit their children! I’m done with all of this, I’m done with you.” Adrien huffed, hands in fists at his sides.

Gabriel, Nino, and even Nathalie were all in shock, eyes wide and mouths agape. Nino felt overwhelmingly proud of his friend for standing up for himself.

“You heard the man.” Nino shrugged. He didn’t have anything to add, Adrien said it all.

Gabriel took a step away from the boys, closer to the desk. “You think you’ll be happier with Nino?” Adrien nodded mutely. “I was that bad of a parent?” Adrien nodded again.

Gabriel sighs and sits back down at his desk. “Have I… Has it honestly come to this?”

Nino held out the adoption forums. “Please just sign the forums.”

“I can’t.” Gabriel’s voice sounded strained. He was tearing up.

“You can and you will, or we’ll have no choice but to tell the world you’re a child abuser.” Nino said firmly, not as a threat, but in a matter of fact kind of tone. “You can give Adrien up to someone who actually gives a shit, or you can keep making him suffer until someone decides to take him away.”

Gabriel sent them both a teary eyed glare. Nino risked a glance at ADrien to insure he was okay. The blonde boy was staring at this shoes in silence. 

“Please just sign the papers.” Nino pleaded in a tired tone.

Gabriel gave Nino an angry, teary look as he took the adoption forums. “You will regret this.” Gabriel warned before scribbling down his signature and thrusting the papers back at him.

“Sounds to me you regret this more than I ever will.” Nino muttered harshly before grabbing Adrien’s sleeve and pulling him out of the office. Adrien was still staring at his shoes. Nathalie closed the door behind them.

Nino pulled Adrien all the way back to the car, Adrien didn’t look up from his shoes once. Once they were both in the car, Nino paused before starting it. “...Adrien? Dude?”

Adrien didn’t move, or look up, or even acknowledge that he heard him. Nino sighed and leaned over the seat. He wrapped his best friend up in a huge and squeezed comfortingly. “It’ll be okay.” He felt Adrien’s arms wrap around him weakly. “I know that was hard for you.”

“I-It was a lot worse than I thought it’s be.” Adrien stammered. His voice cracked, it sounded like he was about to cry.

“Do you need to talk about it?” Do you want some water?” Nino offered, gently rubbing his friend’s back as a comfort.

Adrien didn’t verbally answer, but Nino felt Adrien began to shake in his arms. He was definitely crying now. “W-when he reach f-for me, I thought- I thought-”

“You thought he was gonna hit you?” Nino offered. He felt Adrien nod in his arms. “Not while I’m around.” Nino said confidently. 

Adrien slowly pulled away from the hug, he wiped his tears and cleared his throat. “W-what about you? Are you okay?”

Nino nodded. “It was easier than expected, but still… completely nerve wracking. I’ll warn you right now, if I see a butterfly on the drive home I’m going to swerve out of the lane to hit it with the car.” Nino said in a joking tone. This coaxed a laugh out of Adrien, it was small, but it was there. 

Nino cleared his throat and started the car. “So, when we get home, you’re going straight to bed because tomorrow we have school and you obviously need some time to rest after today….and I need to call our social worker.”

“Yes dad.” Adrien replied in a small, joking tone. Nino took the teary eyed smile on his face as a victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally still taking suggestions by the way.
> 
> Also, Ladybug will make an appearance in the next chapter.


	5. Akuma Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino causes an akuma attack.  
> ...Oops?

Nino drags himself out of bed, looking like hell itself had paid him a visit last night. He’d barely gotten any sleep and something told him Adrien was the same. Yesterday was a rollercoaster of emotions after asking Gabriel to sign the adoption forums. Poor Adrien practically collapsed into his bed the moment they got back to the apartment. Nino’s nerves will still completely wrecked so he could only imagine how Adrien was feeling. 

The DJ managed to get dressed and exit his bedroom. Adrien’s bedroom door was still shut so he probably wasn’t awake yet. Nino glanced the clock on the wall. They had two hours before they needed to be at the school. Nino figured he could let the emotionally exhausted boy sleep for a few more minutes.

So rather than waking Adrien up, Nino makes a beeline for the kitchen. He pulls a half eaten box of poptarts out of the cabinet and drops four into the toaster. Nino pours himself a glass of orange juice and chugs the whole thing.

“Kinda wish it was alcohol.” He muttered jokingly.

The toaster popped and Nino divided the four pop tarts onto two paper plates. He set the plates on the two person dinner table on the far side of the kitchen and checked the clock again. It was time to wake up the sunshine boy.

Nino walked back to the other boy’s bedroom and knocked on the door. “Adrien? Are you up?”

“No, absolutely not.” Came the answer. His voice was still groggy from sleep.

“It’s time to get up bud.” Nino informed him. “We’ve got a little less than two hours before we have to go to school. I made poptarts.”

Adrien groaned, but Nino could hear slight rustling behind the door. It sounded like Adrien was stirring from his bed.

“I know it’s not exactly what you’re used to eating but-” The door opened, cutting him off.

Adrien’s hair was tousled from sleep, it bore a striking resemblance to Chat Noir’s mane of blonde hair. He wore a long sleeved red shirt with black spots on it and dark gray sweatpants. “No, no, it’s fine. Pop Tarts are great. Thanks man.” Adrien assured him.

“Good, they’re still warm, so let’s eat, then you need to get dressed.” Nino lead him down the hall and into the kitchen. 

Adrien looked like the walking dead. He had dark circles under his eyes and drug his feet with every step. 

Nino sat down and began eating his pop tarts, Adrien did the same. “You look awful.” Nino commented.

“I know.” Adrien answered shortly.

“You look like you’ll fall asleep standing up.” Nino added.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Adrien explained as he took another bit of his brownie flavored poptart.

“Yeah me neither. How about when we get home from school we just… nap?” Nino suggests.

“Don’t you have therapy again?” Adrien asked.

“No, today's Monday, therapy is Tuesday.” Nino corrected. “Oh, I got it! Disney movies, then naps. We can make a pillow fort.” He grinned.

Adrien chuckled. “And they wanna make you a parent.”

Nino couldn’t help but laugh along. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m super mature!” He defended.

“You’re not more mature than me.” Adrien smirked, crossing his arms.

“Says the guy wearing Ladybug pajamas.” Nino teased.

Adrien sputtered for a moment. “T-they’re not, they’re just red pjs with black spots that doesn’t make them Ladybug pajamas!”

“Uh, pal, I did the laundry the other day and the tag says Ladybug on it.” Nino said victoriously.

Adrien groaned in defeat.

“Anyway, speaking of chores…” Nino started. “Tomorrow, while I’m at therapy, can you handle the dishes?”

Adrien gave him a bewildered look. “Uh…”

“Oh my god, you don’t know how, do you?” Nino laughed. “Oh you poor thing, how did you survive this long?” 

“S-shut up! No one ever taught me!” Adrien defended himself, arms crossed.

“Chill dude, don’t worry about the dishes; I’ll teach you how to do them after therapy, okay?” Nino offered.

“Okay.”

The boys finished up their breakfast ad Adrien got dressed. They got to school right on time.

“Oooh, look who’s been showing up on time?” Alya teased as they entered the classroom. “Ever since Nino adopted your sorry rear you haven’t been late once. That’s gotta be some kind of record for you Agreste.”

“H-hey Adrien.” Mari greeted shly. She still stammers a bit when speaking to Adrien but at least she can get full sentences out without foaming at the mouth. Nino would call that an improvement.

“I haven’t adopted him yet, Alya.” Nino corrected her. “We’re still dealing with the paperwork and stuff.”

Alya leaned over her desk to plant a kiss on Nino’s lips. “Well, did you get Gabriel’s signature?” She asked as she sat back down.

Nino took his own seat in front of her and Adrien slide in beside him. “Yeah we did, but the whole thing kinda sucked though.”

“Are you okay?” She shot him a look of concern.

“I’m fine, also… you never checked your text messages, did you?” Nino asked, recalling the photo of him and Chat Noir he sent her. He never got a reply.

“Nu-huh. Someone…” Alya shot Mari a glare. “Dropped my phone off her balcony.”

“Tsk tsk…” Nino shook his head at the girl, who shrunk in on herself in shame.

“I said I was sorry…” She whined.

“I’m getting a new phone today after school.” Alya explained.

“Well then I guess I’ll just show you the photo now.” Nino pulled out his phone and found the picture of himself and Chat. “Check it out.” Nino passed her the phone.

Alya’s jaw dropped. “You got a selfie with Chat Noir?!” She whisper-hissed.

Mari gasped and yanked the phone away from her best friend to see for herself. “Oh my god, where’d you meet him?”

“Therapy.” Nino shrugged.

“Therapy?” Mari gave him a bewildered look. “You met Chat Noir at therapy?” she looked kinda skeptical.

“Yeah, I told you about the little silver business card he gave me when I was akumatized right?” Both girls nodded. “Well apparently he hands them out to everyone, and he gets them from the same place I got for therapy.”

“Huh…” Marinette leaned back in her seat and handed the phone back to Alya, who gave it back to Nino.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool of him, huh?” Nino grinned.

“Yo Nino, your son is falling asleep on the desk.” Alya pointed out.

“Huh?!” Nino whipped back around to face his deskmate. Sure enough, Adrien had passed out on the desk. Nino shook him gently. “Dude, wake up, class will be starting any second!”

The bell rang and Adrien jolted upwards in his seat. “I’m awake!” He shouted. Alya and Mari giggled behind them and Nino simply sighed.

“Remember what I said about napping when we get home?” Nino said helpfully. “I’m starting to think it’s a good idea.”

Adrien nodded tiredly in agreement.

Class was long and boring, as always, it only got exciting during third period when a crash shook the building and screams filled the air. Everyone instantly knew there was an akuma nearby.

Silence fell over the classroom until Marinette cleared her throat. “Uh… I’m gonna… go to the bathroom.”

“Now?!” Kim looked at her like she was crazy.

“Yes. Now.” Mari quickly left the classroom before the teacher could stop her.

“Uh, me too. I’m gonna go with her, I mean, and make sure she’s okay.” Adrien stood from his seat, but Nino grabbed his arm.

“Dude, no. It’s dangerous and I’m about to be responsible for your dumbass so if you get yourself killed-”

“I’ll be fine Nino.” Adrien said firmly. He looked rather annoyed by the whole situation. Adrien pulled away from Nino and rushed after Marinette, ignoring the teacher yelling for him to return.

Nino and his girlfriend exchanged looks. “They’re gonna get killed.” Alya concluded.

Nino groaned. “Fine.” They both stood up and rushed out of the classroom, ignoring the rather irritated teacher calling after them.

As soon as they get into the courtyard Alya starts filming the scene before them. The akuma is a woman with short black hair with red streaks. She wears a black spandex suit with a blood red belt. In her hands are a stack of papers and a marble white pen. Ladybug is already on the scene, and Chat is just arriving.

Marinette and Adrien are nowhere to be seen.

“My name is Vengeance and I’m here to pursue my own form of justice on the boy who ruined my life!” She declared.

“If it’s Chat, I totally understand.” Ladybug joked.

“Hey…” Chat pouted, but then he caught sight of Nino and Alya on the sidelines. He waved for them to get out of here.

“Alya, we need to go find Mari and Adrien, it’s dangerous.” He tugged on her arm.

“Not now babe. I need to film this for the Lady Blog.” She insisted.

“There you are!” Vengeance laughed maniacally. Suddenly she landed in front of Alya and Nino. “Face my justice, Nino Lahiffe.” 

“Wait, me?!” Nino shouted in shock and slight horror.

The papers in her hand levitated and turned in origami swords, all pointed at Nino.

“Uh…” Alya took a few steps back, still filming. “Ladybug?!” She shouted.

“W-what did I do to you?” Nino asked, completely terrified.

“Because of your insistence on adopting Adrien I’m out of a job.” She hissed.

“What…. how…? “ Nino gasped in realization. “Nathalie?!” 

“Who?” Ladybug asked as she closed in on the akuma.

“Nathalie.” Chat answered grimly, following her lead. “She was Gabriel Agreste’s assistant, but really she was like a glorified babysitter for his son, Adrien. Nino is in the process of adopting Adrien, so Nathalie’s out of a job.” He explains. 

“Makes sense.” Ladybug nodded. “I’ll handle Vengeance, you grab Nino and the Ladyblogger.”

“On it.” Chat nodded. “Hey Vengeance!” He shouted in attempt to grab her attention. She didn’t even look at him. She was honed in on Nino and Nino alone.

“Vengeance!” Ladybug flung her yoyo at her, still no response.

“Damnit.” Chat cursed as she closed in on Nino, who looked ready to shit himself. Chat rushed forward, pushing past the akuma and dodging origami swords. He grabbed Nino around the waist and used his baton to lift them onto the roof of the school. 

“Stay here.” Chat told him firmly before jumping off the roof to rejoin the fight. 

Nino back away from the edge of the roof, trying to put some distance between himself and the akuma. This was his worst nightmare come true. Nino had caused an akuma. He’d caused another person the same suffering he had endured his freshman year.

He was shaking, he could barely think straight and the akuma’s screaming really wasn’t helping the situation. He tried blocking out the sound by covering his eyes and squeezing his eyes shut. He needed to block out that sound. Nino couldn’t bare to listen to it.

He vaguely heard Chat yell out “Cataclysm!” and some metal clattering onto the ground. Alya shouted something incoherently, and Ladybug called out “Lucky Charm!”

There was some more ruckus from the courtyard, but Nino blocked out as much as he could. A few moments later Nino was drowned in silence. He opened his eyes again, just in time to spot Ladybug realizing a little white butterfly from her yoyo. Nathalie was on the ground, looking dumbfounded.

“Pound it.” Ladybug grinned, offering Chat her fist.

Chat frowned and pulled something out of his pocket instead. It was another silver business card. He handed it to Ladybug. “Will you give this to Nathalie? I need to go check on something.”

Ladybug looked surprised but took the card. “Sure. What is it?”

Chat flushed slightly in embarrassment. “That’s… a long story. I’ll see you later.”

“Alright.” Ladybug frowned slightly as she watched Chat extend his baton and land gracefully on the roof again. 

He extended his gloved hand to Nino, offering to help him up. “Are you alright?” Chat seemed genuinely concerned.

Nino didn’t take his hand, instead he helped himself up. “I-I’m not sure…” He stammered, still feeling stunned by the events. 

Chat lowered his offered hand. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Is there a way off the roof?” Nino asked, deciding to solve one problem at a time.

“I can take you down if you want…?” Chat offered, gesturing to his baton.

“No, I think I rather keep my feet on the ground right now.” Nino said as he glanced around for some kind of way down. There wasn’t one.

Chat frowned. “I’ll… get you a ladder.”

About three minutes later, Chat had brought Nino a ladder and disappeared from the scene. Nino had no idea how he found a ladder so quickly, but he was glad Chat had respected his comfort zone at this… delicate time.

Nino was now sitting in the courtyard on a bench. Alya was sitting beside him silently, hoping her pressure would be at least some comfort for her boyfriend. Nino didn’t really feel like talking right now.

“Nino, dude, I can’t even began to express how sorry I am that I wasn’t here, are you okay?” Nino glanced up to see Adrien rushing towards him, looking worried.

Nino shook his head mutely. Adrien and Alya exchanged looks.  
Ayla nodded in understanding and leaned over to kiss Nino’s cheek. “I’m here if you need me, babe, but I’m gonna give you two some space real quick, okay?”

Nino nodded and Alya quietly excused herself. Adrien took her spot on the bench next to his best friend. “Do you want to talk about it?” Adrien offered.

Nino shook his head again.

Adrien chewed the inside of his cheek uncertainly. “...Do you want a hug?”

Nino didn’t respond for a moment, but eventually nodded. Adrien wrapped both arms around his best friend and squeezed comfortingly. “Everythings gonna be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update. I was kinda lacking a computer for a while...due to.... stupid mistakes. It's entirely my fault. I'm sorry.  
> But I fully intend on writing another chapter soon!


	6. Nino Knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino notices something about his best friend...

 

Sunday sucked ass because Nino had to confront Gabriel Agreste about adoption papers.

 

Monday sucked ass because Nino was attacked by an akuma he caused.

 

Today sucked ass for multiple reasons. For one, he had to go back to therapy again, for two, he had to teach Adrien how to do the dishes, but the third reason was the worst…

You see, between Nino and his bedroom door was a little purple butterfly. I had landed on his laundry hamper.

 

Anyone who knows Nino knows he hates bugs. Especially a bug that could very well be an akuma. Nino didn’t want to risk it. If he made any sudden movements the little monster would startle and fly around the room again. If it did that Nino might lose track of the evil little thing.

 

The only thing worse than seeing a bug in your room is knowing there’s a bug in your room but not knowing where. That’s why Nino refused to take his eyes off the tiny winged demon.

 

Instead his hand slowly inched towards the discarded fly swatter on his bedroom floor. He vaguely wondered if a fly swatter would be any good against an akuma, but decided a crappy weapon is better than no weapon.

 

Nino pulled the fly swatter up onto the bed with him and risked a glance away from the butterfly to locate his cell phone. It grabbed the phone off his nightstand and looked back at the butterfly to make sure it hadn’t moved.

 

It was still resting on the hamper. Calm as ever.

Nino texted Adrien a quick “SOS.” 

The DJ could hear Adrien’s phone ding from down the hallway and three minutes later a dead tired looking Adrien stumbled into his bedroom. Nino couldn’t help but notice his bed head again, every morning, Nino swears his friend looks more and more like Chat Noir. Nino supposes the resemblance is appropriate, considering the situation.

Adrien glances between Nino’s face and the fly swatter. He scowls. “Where is it?” He asks, his voice still groggy from sleep.

 

“The laundry hamper.” He answers, pointing towards the little death trap’s perch.

 

Now, considering Adrien nighttime activities, he can tell by one glance that the little purple butterfly that’s gotten his friend in a panic was no more dangerous than your average house fly. It certainly wasn’t an akuma, Adrien had seen enough akumas to know that.

 

However, Nino’s fear of bugs and akumas was very real and Adrien knew all about it, so he didn’t comment on it. Instead the blonde simply grabbed the nearest cup and gently placed it over the insect.

 

Next he took a piece of paper from off Nino’s desk and slid it under the cup. He carried the little thing over to the open window it surely came through to begin with, and released it. “Bye bye little butterfly.” He quoted his partner as he closed the window.

 

Adrien hears Nino let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry I woke you up man, that was silly…” Nino said bashfully as Adrien turned to face him again.

 

“It’s not silly, Nino. If you can put up with my baggage, I can handle your’s.” Adrien declared.

 

“Thanks, seriously.” Nino finally set down the fly swatter.

 

“No problem, come on, we’re gonna be late for school at this rate.”

 

About twenty minutes later, both boys were fully dressed and ready for school, they were scarfing down the last of their breakfast before leaving.

 

“You know what we should do?” Adrien said through a mouthful of lucky charms.

 

“What?” Nino said through his own mouthful.

 

“We should get a cat.” Adrien suggested.

 

“I agree completely.” Nino nodded seriously.

 

“Yes, and it should be a black cat, because black cats are cool.” Adrien added, equally serious.

 

“We can name it Chat Noir.” Nino added.

 

“No. Absolutely not.” Adrien shook his head firmly.

 

“What? Why not?” Nino frowned. “Chat Noir is the perfect name for a black cat!”

 

“Because that would be confusing.” Adrien explained shortly.

 

“For who?!” Nino crossed his arms.

 

“For me.”

 

“How?” Nino gave him a skeptical look.

 

“I don’t gotta explain myself to you.” Adrien teased, sticking out his tongue.

 

“I am your father!”

 

“Not yet you’re not.” Adrien scoffed as he stood up and rinsed out his bowl in the sink.

 

Nino huffed and sat back in his chair. He grumbled, “Stupid Adrien and his stupid bedhead, Chat-looking hair, why I outta ground your sorry rear-” He stopped that train of thought as he nnoticed an odd connection.

 

Chat Noir-style hair and refusing to name the cat Chat because it would be confusing. Nino wrote it off as some weird coincidence. There’s not way Adrien of all people could be Chat Noir. They poor sap can’t even do the dishes, let alone jump off buildings!

 

Nino scoffed at himself and stood to rinse his bowl out.

 

School was uneventful. Chloe tripped and fell flat on her face, which was entertaining, but other than that, nothing happened.

 

Nino, Adrien, Marinette, and Alya were sitting at lunch, chatting as they ate. Nino and Adrien had resolved to annoy the girls. “Hey bro.” Nino nudged Adrien.

 

“What bro?”

 

“I can hold the whole world in my hands bro.” Nino informed him, a wide grin on his face. 

 

Alya groaned, she knew where this was going.

“But bro, that’s impossible.” Adrien countered, faking a shocked expression.

Nino cupped Adrien’s face. “See bro?”

 

“What are you doing bro?” Adrien asked.

 

Alya banged her head against the table. “Stooop.” She whined.

 

“You’re my whole world… bro.”

 

“Bro!” Adrien threw his arms up.

 

“Bro!” Nino squished his friend’s face some more before they both dissolved into giggles.

 

Mari couldn’t help but laugh along.

 

“Why do I date you?” Alya muttered, her face still flat against the table.

 

Nino pretended to ponder the question for a moment before answering seriously. “Aesthetic.” Alya threw her spoon at him.

 

As Nino drove Adrien back to the apartment after school, he couldn’t help but keep glancing at his friend.

 

Adrien did bare a striking resemblance to the leather clad hero. It was probably nothing, just a weird coincidence, but a nagging part of Nino told him there was a chance there was more to it than that.

 

As Nino drove, he tried to recall a single time Adrien and Chat Noir were in the same room together.They’ve been enough akuma attacks at the school that surely he’d seen them together at least once, right? Nino couldn’t remember a single time when such was the case and that really bugged him.

 

Nino dropped Adrien off at the apartment and headed off to therapy. Therapy went smoothly, which was far better than Nino expected after the chaos of the past two days. He collected another slip from his therapist and went back to his car. He didn’t start the car, he just sat there for a moment, deep in thought.

 

His therapist had commented on him being distracted, and he was right. Nino couldn’t stop thinking about Chat Noir and Adrien. The two were practically identical in appearance. 

 

There had to be some other explanation than them being the same person, right? Nino resolved to settle this, one way or another.

 

The DJ made a pit stop on the way home to a local costume shop. He bought a Chat Noir mask and headed home.

 

“Hey, I’m back- Oh my god!” Nino shouted as he opened the door and caught sight of the scene before him.

 

Adrien was desperately trying to clean up the giant soapy bubbles all over the kitchen. They were leaking out of the dishwasher. Nino was pretty sure there was a broken plate on the floor. Adrien took one look at him, like a deer caught in the headlights, and scooped something small and black off the counter and threw it across the room, as if to hide it from him.

 

Nino’s jaw was almost on the floor as he took in the giant mess. On the plus side, the bubbles leaking from the dishwasher made the floor look squeaky clean.

 

“H-hey Nino.” Adrien stammered, a nervous smile on his face.

 

“D-did you try to do the dishes all on your own?” Nino asked.

 

“No…” Adrien nearly slipped on the soapy floor. “...Maybe?”

 

Nino dropped his backpack on the couch and rushed over to help him. “Here’s your problem, you didn’t actually shut the dishwasher before starting it.” Nino rearranged a couple of cups to they fit properly then forced the machine shut.

 

“There… now we just need to clean up all… this.” He gestured towards the soap covered floor. “Go get some towels from the bathroom.” Adrien nodded mutely and hurried off to get some towels.

 

Nino scoffed as he glanced around the kitchen. “No way Chat Noir can’t do the dishes.” He assured himself. “Only Adrien could make a mess this big in one hour.”

 

Adrien returned with the towels and handled one to Nino. They cleaned up the bubbles the best they could, but the floor was still very slippery afterwards. Next Nino went to clean up the broken plate.

 

“Let me help.” Adrien kneeled down to assist, but Nino shooed him away.

 

“Careful, you’ll cut yourself. I’ll handle this.” Nino managed to collect all the shattered pieces and drop them into the trash without hurting himself.

 

“I’m really sorry I made such a big mess…” Adrien frowned, looking guilty.

 

Nino pat him on the shoulder. “It’s fine… but why did you just wait for me to get home?”

 

“My freshman year of highschool I had six after school activities, not counting the three sports clubs I was in and the two languages I was taking, plus modeling, keeping my grades up, and my nighttime activities, I think I can handle doing the fucking dishes.” Adrien huffed. “...Okay, I thought I could handle doing the dishes it seems… I was mistaken.”

 

Nino blinked at him. “Nighttime activities?”

 

For the second time today, Adrien looked like a deer in the headlights. “Uh… It’s nothing of impurrtance.”

 

“Did you just say impurrtance?” Nino asked.

 

“No.”

 

They two stared at each other for a long moment before Adrien hurriedly excused himself to go to his bedroom and ‘do homework.’

 

It was getting harder and harder to believe this was all one weird coincidence. Nino vaguely wondered if Adrien was always this obvious and he was only just noticing. There was no way Adrien just randomly became this obvious, or maybe it’s because Nino and Adrien were living together now. He’s had more time to notice the smaller stuff like accidental can puns, nighttime activities, and Chat Noir bed head.

 

Either way, Nino wasn’t sure what to do about this as his gaze drifted towards his bookbag, where he had put the Chat Noir mask. The best worst idea Nino has ever had popped into his head.

 

Meanwhile Adrien was seriously considering jumping out a window. He paced back and forth in his bedroom, worrying himself ragged. “Did I really say impurrtance, Plagg?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, you make a lot of accidental cat pun, you know that, right?” Plagg watched the poor kid pace.

 

“No, I didn’t notice that.” Adrien snaps back. 

 

“Well, I’ pretty sure Nino knows, kid.” Plagg crossed his little arms.

 

“From one cat pun, no way.” Adrien huffed. 

 

“When you threw me off the counter…” Plagg shot him a glare.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I ended up on the other side of the room while you two idiots cleaned. “I heard him say, ‘No way Chat Noir can’t do the dishes. Only Adrien could make a mess this big in one hour.’ when you went to get towels. I’m pretty sure he knows.” Plagg pointed out.

 

“He said that?” Adrien gave the kwami a look of surprise.

 

Plagg nodded. “Uh-huh.”

 

“Well, that’s doesn’t necessarily means he knows…” Adrien tried to reason with Plagg.

 

Plagg floated towards the bedroom door and pushed it open to reveal Nino peering through the crack and holding up a Chat Noir mask, as if trying to line it up with Adrien’s face. “Yeah… I’m pretty sure he knows, kid.”

 

Adrien face palmed. “Well now he does!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cliff hanger.
> 
> I'm not sorry.


	7. Just in case.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Adrien have a chat about Chat.

“Nino… buddy, I know this is kinda shocking and whatever, but you can’t hide in the bathroom forever.” Adrien leaned against the bathroom door, hesitantly calling to his friend. Nino, upon discovering that Adrien was without a doubt Chat Noir, locked himself in the bathroom. That was over an hour ago, and the DJ was still in there.

Adrien was kinda panicking, who knows what Nino had been doing in there, he could have texted Alya by now and told her all about it… and lord knows that girl cannot keep a secret, especially one about her two favorite superheros. If Nino told her, his secret would be out for good.

Not that Adrien expected Nino to do that, it’s just he’d feel a lot safer once he had spoken to Nino about… well, everything.

“Nino, please open the door? We need to talk about this.” Adrien sighed, trying to be patient with his friend.

“I’m fine right where I’m at, Adrien.” Nino replied in a level tone from the other side of the door.  
“Please come out, Nino?” Adrien asked again.

“I’m bi.” Nino responded without missing a beat.

“Is this really the time to be sarcastic with your sexuality, dude? I’m kinda panicking out here.” Adrien frowned, placing his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, this great and all but…” Plagg trailed off as he phased through the door. Adrien heard Nino yelp in surprise before the door unlocked and Plagg pushed it open.

Adrien gave Plagg a scolding look.

“What? You wanted the door open.” Plagg shrugged.

Adrien sighed and took a few steps into the bathroom, Nino was sitting on the floor, back against the tub. He gave both Adrien and Plagg a wide eyed, untrusting look, like he wasn’t sure what to make of them.

Adrien grimaced a bit as he sat down on the other side of their small bathroom. Nino obviously was just as uncomfortable as he was in this situation, which was not at all, so Adrien decided to keep his distance in respect of that. Plagg landed on the sink’s faucet.

“So uh… I don’t really know how to… talk about this?” Adrien began. “You’re the first person who’s ever… found me out, I guess?”

Nino gave him a look of surprise. “No one else knows?”

Adrien shook his head. “Just us.”

“Okay… and that little…. It?” Nino pointed to Plagg, looking vastly confused.

“I have a name, you know.” Plagg scoffed.

“Nino, meet Plagg. Plagg, meet Nino.” Adrien gestured between the two as he introduced them. “Plagg is the whole reason Chat Noir exists in the first place. He like… gets sucked into my ring,” Adrien held out his hand to show off the miraculous. Nino only gave it a momentary glance. “And that gives me my powers.”

“And you like… jump off buildings and fight akumas and shit as Chat?” Nino frowned.

“Well, yeah… pretty much.” Adrien shrugged. 

“Jesus…” Nino rubbed his forehead. “You’re giving me a headache…”

“Sorry.”

“I suppose this all makes sense…” Nino sighed. “I mean have you ever seen your bedhead? It’s exactly like your Chat hair! A-and you drop cat puns everyday, I didn’t notice it until today, but you do!”

“Yeah… those were accidental.” Adrien confessed.

“You should work on not making cat puns out of costume… Actually, speaking of costumes… a skin tight black leather catsuit? Really?” Nino shot him the most judgemental look Adrien had ever seen.

“That’s Plagg’s fault.” Adrien sent the kwami a glare.

“Deal with it.” Plagg shrugged.

“Plagg’s also the reason I keep asking you to buy camembert.” Adrien added.

“What? It’s delicious!” Plagg defended.

Adrien rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Nino. “So… you’re not gonna tell anyone about this, right? After all, I’ve got a secret identity to protect.”

“Of course I won’t, this is just a lot to process right now.” Nino stared at the bathroom tiles.

“Right, well, take as much time as you need.” Adrien began to stand up to leave, but Nino stopped him.

“Wait, Adrien?”

“Yeah?” The blonde turned back to face him again, pausing in the doorway.

“Thanks for the whole saving Paris thing… that’s pretty cool of you.” Nino shrugged.

“No problem.”

“And… for what you did when, you know, the whole Bubbler thing happened? That helped.” Nino fidgeted.

Adrien smiled a bit. “You’re welcome.”

Five hours later, the sun was setting, and it was time for Adrien to go out on patrol and meet up with Ladybug. As Adrien snuck out of his bedroom and slipped into the living room, intending on transforming and slipping through the kitchen window, he came face to face with Nino, who was in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee.

“Oh, you’re still awake.” Adrien said, slightly surprised.

Nino glanced between Adrien and Plagg. His expression was guarded. “Where are you going?”

Adrien glanced to Plagg, who shrugged. “Might as well tell him kid, he already knows.”

“I’m going to meet up with Ladybug so we can patrol the city.” Adrien explained.

Nino nodded silently and sipped his coffee again. “...This is the nighttime activities you were talking about?” He said after a long moment.

Adrien nodded. “Yeah.”

“...and why you’re so tired all the time?” Nino added.

“Yep.”

Nino sighed and grabbed a thermos from off the counter. He filled it with the coffee remaining from the pot he just brewed. “Here, take this with you.” He held it out to Adrien.

Adrien smiled slightly and took it. “Thanks.”

Nino didn’t respond.

“Well, I’m gonna go now… Plagg, claws out!” Adrien watched Nino’s expression as he transformed in a blast of green light. He looked a little shocked.

“Okay, that was kinda cool.” Nino admitted quietly.

Chat chuckled. “Yeah, kinda.” He walked over to the kitchen window and pushed it open. “I’ll be back around 2:00am. Try and get some sleep?”

Nino nodded. “Try not to die.” He offered in return.

“Hawkmoth hasn’t gotten me yet, so I think I’ll be fine.” Chat chuckled before dropping out the window and disappearing into the night.

Five minutes later, Chat dropped onto the roof of his and his Lady’s favorite meeting spot. Ladybug landed beside him mere seconds later. “M’Lady.” He greeted her with his signature grin.

“Hey Kitty, how was your day?” She asked with a smile.

“Uh… I was actually gonna talk to you about that… There’s something you need to know.” Chat cringed. 

Ladybug’s smile immediately fell. “You’ve done something haven’t you?”

“No! Uh, yes? Maybe? Kind of? It’s not my fault.” Chat defended with a sigh.

“What happened?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“My best friend kinda… found me out today.” Chat chuckled awkwardly. “He’s trustworthy, he’ll keep quiet about it, I just… thought you should know.”

“That’s okay, Chatton, just try and be more careful from now on, alright?” She suggested.

Chat nodded. “Thanks, I’m just kinda worried how this will affect our friendship, he’s always kinda been there for me and now he seems… distant.”

“Well, it’s only been a day, right?” Chat nodded again. “Give him some time to wrap his mind around this, it’s gotta be pretty mind boggling for him, you know?”

Chat sighed. “Alright, you’re totally right. He just needs time to adjust.”

Patrol was pretty boring, they stopped a mugging and one petty robbery, but nothing else happened.

By the time Chat had looped all the way back to the apartment, he’d drunk all of the coffee Nino gave him and was still barely awake. He flung himself through the kitchen window and dropped the thermos into the sink. “Claws off.” 

Plagg zipped out of his ring and in a flash of green light, Chat became Adrien again.

“Adrien… I’m dying… I… need…”

“Cheese, yeah, I know.” Adrien interrupted Plagg’s self pity. He grabbed some camembert and handed it to Plagg, who zoomed off to god knows where to eat it.

Adrien began to retreat back towards his bedroom when Nino poked his head out of his own bedroom. “You’re back.” He commented blandly.

“You didn’t go to sleep, did you?” Adrien gave him a scolding look.

Nino frowned and leaned against his bedroom door, arms crossed. “I was worried.”

“Nino, it’s 2:06am.” Adrien deadpanned.

“And for those past six minutes I was worrying my ass off. You said you’d be back at two.” Nino argued.

“It was just six extra minutes, Nino.” Adrien frowned. “I’m fine. You worry too much.”

“No, I worry exactly the right amount. I mean, what was I supposed to think? Suddenly my best friend jumps off of buildings, fight supervillains, and spends all night running around Paris stopping muggings. That’s really fucking dangerous. You said you’d be back at two, you weren’t. I was scared something might have happened, I mean, honestly, how often do you get injured out there anyway?” Nino gave him an accusing look.

Adrien was slightly shocked by what his friend had to say. “I… didn’t think about it like that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you… and I don’t get injuried often, so seriously. I’m okay.”

“Often? So it does happen sometimes?’ Nino asked, scowling.

Adrien sighed. “Yeah, sometimes.”

Nino stared at the floor, he looked tense.

“Is… this gonna be a thing now? Are you just gonna stay up and wait for me to get back?” Adrien asked skeptically.

“Something tells me I’m never gonna get another proper night of sleep again, so yeah. I guess so.” Nino replied, his tone was harsh.

Adrien sighed and held out his hand. “Give me your phone.”

“Why?” Nino gave him an odd look.

“Just hand it over for a second.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

Nino pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it over. Adrien quickly added a new contact into it and handed it back. “That’s Chat’s baton number. I’ll call and let you know if I’m gonna be late getting back from now on. You can use it too, but only for emergencies. Okay?”

Nino stared at the number in his phone, his expression guarded again. “Okay.” Nino disappeared back into his room and shut the door.

The next morning, when Adrien entered the kitchen for breakfast the first thing he noticed was a first aid kit perched on the wall, directly next to the window where he did all his sneaking in and out. Nino was drinking coffee at the table. He looked exhausted.

“What’s with the first aid kit?” Adrien asked, gesturing towards the box.

Nino barely spared him a glance. “Just in case.”


	8. Socks On Doors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is very embarrassed.

Wednesday could only be described as ‘better.’ I wasn't good, it wasn’t bad, it was just better. There were no purple and black butterflies blocking Nino’s door, there wasn’t any unplanned reveals, no akuma attacks, no overflowing dishwasher, and no Gabriel Agreste… and at this point Nino would take what he could get.

School was long over for today and Nino was masking spaghetti in the kitchen because the girls planned on coming over. Alya had a nasty habit or forgetting to tell him when she was coming over, however, sweet little Marinette always warned him if she could. She had given him the heads up during lunch today.

Adrien came rushing down the hallway from his room. He was messing with his hair. “Dude, can you help me out for a second? No matter what I do it looks…. Chat-y.” Adrien dropped his hands away from from his head to reveal his mess of blonde hair.

Nino halted his cooking. “Hold still.” The DJ readjusted certain areas of Adrien’s hair until it resembled Adrien more than Chat. “...That's… close enough.” Nino shrugged.

“Thanks. Do we know what time the girls are gonna be here?” Adrien asked as Nino turned back to the pot of spaghetti.

“Sometime around 7:00 I think.” Nino shrugged. He couldn’t help but think about Marinette’s super obvious crush on Adrien and it made him wonder… “So uh… you and Ladybug, what’s going on there?”

Nino glanced back at his friend just in time to see a bright red blush cover his cheeks. “Uh… well…”

“...and here I thought your crush on Ladybug was nothing more than a celebrity crush.” Nino chuckled. After yesterday, he’d gotten a little more adjusted to the idea of his best friend being a superhero. Now Nino just wanted to learn more about this other of his friend.

“You know what? I’m not having this conversation with you, Nino.” Adrien crossed his arms stubbornly. “Me and My’lady’s relationship is private.”

“Mh hmm, in other words, you like her but she doesn’t like you back?” Nino asked.

Adrien practically ddeflated. “...Yeah. she’s got a crush on some boy from her school.”

“Do you know who it is?” Nino asked out of curiosity.

“No, secret identities and all that…” Adrien leaned against the counter, frowning. “I’ve asked, but she won’t tell me.”

Nino gave him a baffled look. “So… you two honestly have no idea who each other is?”

Adrien shrugged. “She says it’s safer this way, and she’s right. It probably is safer for everyone involved… but still.”

Nino nodded. “Makes sense… You know, if you really wanna wow her, cut down the flirting. It makes you seem like a player. Show her you like her with actions instead of words.” Nino suggested.

“Actions instead of words…” Adrien repeated to himself, considering it. “Okay, yeah, that might work. Thanks dude.” Adrien gave Nino a friendly pat on the back and grinned.

Nino couldn’t help but grin back. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to be roomies with a superhero. Besides, having a brand new first aid kit ready and waiting did help ease his nerves a bit.

Nino thinks he could handle with this.

The girls arrived promptly at 7:34. Alya greeted Nino with a quick kiss to the lips and Mari just quietly said a hello to Adrien.

“So I made spaghetti.” Nino told them as they sat down on the couch.

“That he refused to let me help with.” Adrien added.

“Boy, you’re lucky the dishwasher isn’t broke.” Nino scolded. Alya and Mari immediately broke into giggles, they’d heard all about the dishwasher incident at school. You know, minus the Chat Noir parts.

“I still can’t believe you managed to turn the whole kitchen into bubble bath.” Alya teased.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Mari assured Adrien.

“Oh no, they’re right. It was that bad.” Adrien confessed.

“So… ? Netflix, disney movies, and spaghetti is what thinking? Any objections?” Nino asked as he stood back up.

“Movie night, classic. Let’s do it.” Alya grinned.

“No objections here.” Adrien shrugged.

“That’s fine.” Mari smiled softly.

“Cool.” Nino made a Beeline for the kitchen and served up four plates of spaghetti. He returned with two plates and set them down on the coffee table.

“Thanks babe.” Alya moved the plate so it was in front of her.

Adrien reached for the second plate, but Nino slapped his hand away ad slide it over to Marinette. “Adrien, set up Netflix.” Nino told him before returning to the kitchen to get the remaining plates.

He set down the last two plates on the coffee table and passed out forks. Adrien was using the remote control to pull up Netflix.

“Suggestions?” Adrien asked as Nino sat back down beside Alya.

“Moana.” Nino answered immediately.

“Road to el Dorado.” Mari suggested.

“Uh… Emperor's New Groove?” Alya shrugged. She was always more of a Marvel girl than a Disney girl.

“How about all three?” Adrien offers.

“That works.” Nino shrugged.

Adrien turned on Moana and plopped down on the couch between Alya and Marinette. It was safe to say Mari paid more attention to Adrien than the movie.

A few hours like they had binged watched every show to come to mind, eaten all of the spaghetti and were all completely spent.

“Well, I should be going…” Marinette stood up from the couch. “Ma’ma wanted me to be home in about thirty minutes.”

“Do you want someone to walk you back?” Adrien offered.

Mari blushed. “No, I think I’ll be fine on my own. See you guys tomorrow.”

Mari slipped out the door and Adrien hopped up. “I should be going to bed soon anyway… Goodnight you two.”

“Alright.” Nino gave him a skeptical look.

“Night.” Alya shrugged.

Adrien disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Alya and Nino alone in the living room. Moments later, Nino got a text from Chat’s Baton reading, “Patrol. I’ll be back around midnight.”

Nino responded with a quick, “Okay. Be careful.”

Chat Noir landed with cat-like grace on his and his Lady’s favorite meeting spot. Ladybug landed beside him mere seconds later.

“Afternoon, Chatton. You look like you’re in a good mood. Does it have something to do with your friend?” She asked.

“Yeah actually. He seems to be better adjusted to the whole superhero thing now. Plus we just had some friends over to hang out, so that was fun.” Chat shrugged.

“Cool, I spent the afternoon at a friend’s house.” She grinned.

“Did you have fun?” Chat asked.

“I did.” She nodded. “Now let’s get patrol over with, I’d like to get a decent night’s sleep tonight.” 

“Fair enough.” Chat shrugged.

Patrol was over much quicker than expected and with almost no problems. There was one bike thief, but the moment he saw Ladybug he dropped it, apologized, and left.

So Chat landed on the ledge outside the kitchen window and peered inside, it appeared that Alya had gone home since she was nowhere to be seen and her purse was gone. 

Chat slide the window open and climbed inside. The lights were all over so Chat kinda hoped Nino was actually in bed and not waiting for him. Besides, he was almost an hour early.

“Claws off.” Chat vanished, leaving Adrien in his place.

“Where’s my-”

“Cheese, yes, I know.” Adrien grabbed Plagg his favorite snack and left him to eat.

Adrien walked over to Nino’s bedroom door, intending to poke his head in and see if his friend was actually awake or not. If he wasn’t then good for him, in he was, Nino would probably appreciate Adrien checking in.

“That’s weird?” Adrien mumbled to himself a he noticed a white sock hanging off Nino’s door handle. He must have left it there while doing laundry or something. Adrien took the sock off the handle, intending to give it back to Nino, and pushed the door open.

...What has been seen, can never be unseen.

“Oh my god Alya!” Adrien shrieked as he immediately slammed the door shut again. 

“Adrien?!” Both Nino and Alya shrieked back in surprise.

“Alya, Nino, Put. On. Some. Clothes!” Adrien yelled through the door. He considered washing his eyes out with bleach. He did not need to see that.

Adrien heard Nino grumbled something to Alya and then blankets rustling around. “Adrien, I promise to never mention the dishwasher thing again if you forget this ever happened.” Nino offered.

“Deal.” Adrien dropped the sock outside the door and walked back to his room. He was pretty sure his face was entirely red.

Thursday morning Adrien woke up to a knock at his bedroom door. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 2:00am. Dreadfully, he got up and opened it to reveal Nino.

“Hey.” Adrien greeted blandly.

“Hey…” Nino frowned. “So… before we forget that ever happened, you’ve had the birds and the bees talk, right?” Nino asked.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at his friend. He was too tired for this. “Nino. No.” He told him firmly.

Nino’s eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. “Uh, well… when two people love each other very much-” Nino started, looking incredibly embarrassed.

Adrien slapped and hand over Nino’s mouth and repeated. “Nino. No. We’re both tired, embarrassed, and mostly surviving off coffee. There’s no reason to talk about any of this, ever. Go back to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proof read any of this, but I spent the last two days working my ass off around the house so I can't be bothered to care right now.
> 
> I'm too tired for that shit.
> 
> I thought 7+5 was 9 this morning. Cut me some slack.


	9. Rule were made to be broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino break a bunch of rules.

Thursday was Nino’s last therapy session with Mr. Macklemore and the therapist had given him the all clear. Mr. Macklemore had determined Nino mental stable, even if he does have a bit of baggage. Now all that was left was for Nino to call up their social worker and talk about the next steps to take.

Nino had to admit, he was kinda excited. A part of him doubted he would ever get this far and yet there he was, trekking up the stairs to his and Adrien’s apartment, a pink approval slip gripped in his hand.

He quickly got to his door and unlocked it. The DJ slipped inside and shut the door silently. Nino dropped his stuff on the coffee table and looped around to the bathroom, intending to take a well deserved shower.

When he pushed the bathroom door open her was met with Adrien standing in front of the mirror, the blonde hadn’t seemed to notice him yet. Plagg was sitting on the counter, observing Adrien quietly.

“Well M’lady, no that’s wrong… uh, My Lady, yeah. That’s better- Petter. That’s petter.” Adrien mumbled to himself in the mirror. He cleared his throat and started again. “Well, well wel, look who's stumbled into our claws, My Lady… would you give me a paw with this crimoewnal? C-crimownal? No that doesn’t sound right. Criminals better- petter. Damnit.”

“Uh… Adrien? What are you doing?” Nino asked, slightly amused by his friend.

The blonde whipped around to face him. “....Nothing.” His face was bright red.

“You practice cat puns in the mirror?” Nino raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s adorable.”

“I do not!” Adrien defended, crossing his arms.

Plagg scoffed. “He does this whenever you’re not home.”

“Plagg! Shut up!” Adrien pouted.

Nino placed both hands on his hips, a wide grin breaking out across his face. “He does what?”

“Whenever you aren’t here, he stands in the mirror and come up with cat puns to us on Ladybug” Plagg explained. “If you think that’s bad you should see his internet history.”

“Plagg!” Adrien whined.

Nino couldn’t stop laughing. This was too rich, richer than Adrien’s dad. “W-what’s on his search history?”

“Chat Noir x Ladybug fanfics.” Plagg supplied helpfully.

Nino doubled over in laughter. “Y-you read…. You read fics about yourself and… oh my god. This is priceless.”

“He bookmarks them too.” Plagg added. “He even wrote one about two years ago.”

Nino leaned over the sink, his belly hurt from laughing, his eyes were watery. He still couldn’t stop giggling at his friend’s absolute ridiculousness.

“Okay, you know what? We’re changing the topic now.” Adrien declared, seemingly annoyed. “How was therapy?” 

Nino straightened himself out and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Jesus… I oughta take away your internet privileges…” He teased. “Anyway, therapy was fine. Mr. Macklemore says I’m good to go, so I was gonna give our social worker a call later… but first.” Nino gestured towards the shower. “If you don’t mind?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Okay.” Adrien quickly grabbed Plagg and left Nino to shower.

When Nino had finished he changed into a black shirt with blue jeans and shoved his favorite red hat back on. Over the years it had collected quite a bit of wear and tear, but it was still functional.

Nino left the bathroom and plopped down on the couch next to Adrien, who was using Nino’s laptop. They had kind of come to an agreement that if Adrien didn’t touch Nino’s music files and tracks, he could use it as he pleased. Nino didn’t mind much, after all he gave Adrien his password over two years ago so Adrien could troll the internet without his dad monitoring everything he did on it. 

“What’cha doing?” Nino asked, slumping deeper into the couch cushions.

“Lookin’ at stuff.” Adrien shrugged.

“Is it the Ladyblog again? I know you practically stalk that thing.” Nino teased.

“I do not.” Adrien scoffed.

“I once watched you ditch class so you could check the Lady Blog for updates.” Nino countered.

“No, I never- Oh wait, no. That’s just what I told you when you asked. I was fighting an akuma.” Adrien frowned.

Nino made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “That actually makes a lot of sense. So seriously, what are you looking at?”

“...Pet stores.” Adrien admitted bashfully.

“Pet stores?” Nino gave him an odd look. “Why?”

“You said we could get a cat, remember?” Adrien gave him a pouty look, with big green puppy dog eyes. Although, Nino supposed kitty cat eyes is a more appropriate phrase.

“You mean when you refused to name the cat Chat Noir which, by the way, started my suspicions about you actually being Chat Noir?” Nino gave him a questioning look.

“Wait, that’s how you figured me out?” Adrien looked baffled.

“Yeah, that was… part of it.” Nino waved it off. “So cats.”

“Yes, cats.” Adrien nodded. “Can we actually get one?”

“Well… I don’t see why not? The apartment building allows pets so… Yeah, let’s get a cat.” Nino shrugged.

Adrien broke out in a wide grin, showing off his pearly white teeth. “Aw man, my dad would never let me have pets. I kept asking for one when I was younger but he always said no so I stopped asking.”

“That sucks.” Nino grimaced, slowly sinking deeper into the couch cushions.

“Yeah, he had like… this rule against anything with fur, and believe it or not, that included fashion designs. I once saw him fire an intern for offering up a design with a fur trim. It… got kinda ugly.” Adrien gave Nino a strained look. 

“I actually believe that, that sounds like something he’d do.” Nino readjusted his glasses. Adrien only hummed in agreement.

Nino paused for a moment before speaking again, an idea crossing his mind. “I just came up with a plan incredibly stupid but also engenius.”

Adrien looked amused. “My favorite type of plan. Continue.”

Nino shirted to sit upright. “What if… and just hear me out here… we went out and just… broke all the crazy ass rules your dad set? We eat ridiculously heavy meals, we eat like… a mountain of ice cream with as many damn toppings as you want, and we wear really fashion offensive clothing like crappy hawaiian shirts with fur coats and shit, and we can go to a pet store and adopt the furriest cat there.”

Adrien considered it for a moment before responding. “Sounds ridiculously over the top and rebellious, I love it. Let’s do it.”

Less than an hour later Adrien and Nino were sitting across from one another at an ice cream parlor.

“There… is no physical way all that ice cream could possibly be eaten by one person.” Adrien said slowly as he stared down the towering mountain of ice cream before him. In a fancy glass bowl the size of Adrien head was over six scoops of ice cream. One was double dark chocolate, another was mint chocolate chip, another was cookie dough, another was strawberry, the last was cotton candy flavored. On top was caramel, melted fudge, and chocolate chips, milk, dark, and white. There was a cherry at the very top.

Nino leaned over the table and held out a spoon to Adrien with a serious look on his face. Adrien reached for the spoon, but Nino wouldn’t let go of it just yet. “Make no mistake Adrien… this is going to make you horrifically sick in the morning.”

Adrien gave him a nervous look. “How would you know?”

“My cousin once made me eat this exact same thing, it was 16th birthday and all I did the next day was vomit. You think you can handle it?” Nino asked seriously, but Adrien could see a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

Adrien shot him a signature Chat Noir smirk. “Bring it on.”

Nino handed over the spoon and watched his best friend dig into the ice cream like his life depended on it. Nino took at least thirty photos before the blonde declared he couldn’t take another bite.

“I feel like i’m gonna burst.” He complained, slumping back into his seat in defeat.

“Well…” Nino gave him a slightly impressed look. “You got farther than I did.” 

The DJ grabbed Adrien spoon and took a bite of the ice cream, not bothering to wipe it off. Germs didn’t scare him much.

“Ew.” Adrien commented with a laugh.

“Ew yourself, I paid for this and I’m gonna finish it.” 

An hour later both boys were in a thrift shop flipping through a rack of clothing.

“Thrift stores…” Adrien starts. “My dad’s least favorite thing in the clothing industry.” He laughs.

“Thrift stores,” Nino copies. “My dad’s favorite way to buy me new clothes cause it’s all super cheap.”

“Oh my god.” Adrien pauses, giving something on the clothing rack a horrified look.

“What? What’s wrong?” Nino asked, craning his neck to see.

“This is… the ugliest thing… I have ever touched.” Adrien cringed as he pulled an oversized bright pink coat with brown and black trimming. On the back was a picture of a chinese style dragon. 

Nino gave him an unsure look. “Are you sure about that? You’ve touched Chloe.”

Adrien’s eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. “....Like… I’m not even mad at that burn…. That, that was solid. Good job.”

Nino looked surprised. “Wait, really? ‘Cause that was off the top of my head.”

“Still impressive.” Adrien praised. “Are you sure you didn’t like… practice that one in the mirror or something?”

“You mean like your cat puns?” Nino countered.

“...Shut up.”

Nino reached forward and took the ugly pink coat from him. “You know I’m just teasing, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Adrien shrugged.

Nino shot his friend a smile then checked the price tag on the coat. “It’s only a few bucks, try it on.”

“Ew, no. It’s giving my eyes cancer just from looking at it.” Adrien complained.

“Imagine what it’ll do to your dad’s eyes when he sees you wearing it.” Nino wiggles his eyebrows giving his friend a mischievous grin.

Adrien gave him an uncertain look. “What makes you think he’ll ever see me in this? I’m not exactly roaring for a chance to go visit him.”

“Paparazzi follows you everywhere dude. He’ll see it.” Nino assured him.

“Alright, gimme.” Adrien held his hand out to take the coat and Nino handed it over. He pulled the ugly thing over his shoulders. “How do I look?”

“Bad enough to give your dad a heart attack yet somehow… you and your fucking model face pull it off. Dude, you make me so jealous sometimes.” Nino pouted.

“Out of the two of us, who has a girlfriend?” Adrien reminded him.

“Out of the two of us who has two completely separate fan clubs, one dedicated to your day job and one dedicated to your night job?” Nino countered.

“....Touche.”

“Alright, let’s pay for that fashion disaster of a coat and get going.” Nino suggested.

“Wait, aren’t you gonna get anything?” Adrien asked with a concerned look.

Nino shrugged. “Nah, I’m good.”

Adrien placed both hands on his hips and glanced around the store. “Hold on a minute.” The blonde stomped off and moments later returned with a red baseball cap. It had music symbols embroidered on visor. 

Adrien looked rather proud that he’d found it as he held it out to Nino. The DJ took it uncertainly and began examining the hat.

“I noticed you needed a new one.” Adrien gestured to his old red cap. “That one’s seen it’s day hasn’t it?”

Nino took off his old cap and scoffed at it. “Yeah, it’s pretty old.”

“So what'cha say? Is it time for a replacement?” Adrien asked, nodding towards the new cap.

Nino placed the new one on his head. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

Nino paid for Adrien’s fashion disaster coat and his new hat then both boys left the store.

“So where to next?” Adrien asked as they exited the thrift store.

“Uh… I was thinking the pet store was a good next stop.” Nino suggested.

Adrien’s face light up. “Cat?” He asked in a breathy voice, Nino swore the poor bastard at stars in his eyes.

The DJ laughed. “You have an obsession.” Nino pointed out.

“It’s a fairly reasonable obsession.” Plagg said from inside Adrien’s jacket. He’d mostly stayed quiet during their litter putting, only piping in on occasion.

“For once I agree with Plagg.” Adrien shrugged. “Of all the things I could be obsessed with, cats is pretty tamed.”

“Uh, I wouldn’t call running around in a skin tight cat suit tame.” Nino shot him a skeptic look.

“Uh, we talked about this before. The skin tight black leather cat suit was not my decision.I would have been content with a hood and a mask.” Adrien defended.

“I don’t remember having that conversation.” Nino crossed his arms.

“You talked to Chat when you first went back to therapy, remember?” Adrien supplied helpfully.

“Ohhh… Right, that. I nearly forgot.” Nino nodded as the memory came back to him. “You were picking up more of those cards.”

Adrien nodded and reached into his jeans pockets. He pulled a card out and handed it to the DJ. Nino took it and sent his friend an amused look. “Do you just… always have these on you?”

“Yeah pretty much.” Adrien shrugged. “The group leader, Lilly, she asked me to hand these out. She was one of the very first akuma victims and it really shook her up. A few months later she hunted me down and gave me a stack of business card. She told me about a support group she set up and asked me to help out. I’ve been handing them out ever since.”

“Huh. She never told us that when I was going there.” Nino frowned as he handed the card back.

“Well, Chat barely ever spoke to her. She just left a stack of cards on the building’s roof in a ziplock bag for me to pick up whenever I ran out. I don’t think she liked me that much.” Adrien shrugged.

“To be fair, you did kinda beat the shit outta her when she was an akuma-”

“Dude wait.” Adrien grabbed Nino’s arm, halting them from walking. 

“What?” Nino asked, slightly startled.

“Look.” Adrien pointed across the street. It looked like there was a photoshoot going on in the park.

“Your dad’s?” Nino asked.

“Nope. I’d recognize the photographer if it was. This is a different company.” Adrien explained. 

“So what? It’s a photoshoot, you’ve seen a hundred of those.” Nino shrugged.

“Yeah… but one of my dad’s rules was never model for a rival company.” Adrien pointed out.

“You hate modeling.” Nino replied, slightly concerned.

“My dad hates me modeling for other people.” Adrien countered. “Come on.” Adrien grabbed Nino by the elbow and pulled him across the street and into the park.

“Excuse me!” Adrien called as they approached the photographer. “Do you have room for two more?”

Nino’s eyes bugged out of their sockets. “Woah, wait, two?”

Half and hour later the boys left the park. Nino was slouching and rubbing his sore cheeks. “How do you smile for so long? It hurts…” Nino whined.

“Practice.” Adrien shrugged.

“I can see now why you hated it. It’s hellish.” The DJ complained.

“Aww, look at you, getting a taste of the rich person's life.” Adrien teased.

“Fucking’ rich people.” Nino huffed. “Now can we go to the pet store?”

“Right after this.” Adrien assured him.

“After what?” Nino asked, feeling slightly suspicious after having to model for half an hour.

“Dad always said, never talk to the paparazzi.” Adrien gestured towards a group of reporters rushing towards them.

“I resent this.”

Adrien threw an arm around Nino's shoulders and smiled at the reporters. “Suffer with me Nino. Suffer with me.”

“You’re not gonna tell them anything too bad, are you?” Nino asked, feeling the need to clarify that.

“Relax, I’m not going to tell them something that could sink the company or something. However… I feel like they might be interested in his methods of inspiration.” Adrien grinned mischievously.

“...What methods?” Nino narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“He listens to Justin Bieber when he’s having artist’s block.”

Nino barked a laugh. “H-He… wait a minute, he what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proof read this, but I'm gonna go ahead and post this anyway.
> 
> Also this was gonna be much longer, but I chopped the chapter in half because it used to be 15 pages long and that's just... too much.


	10. Pancake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino get a cat and she fits right in.

“T-tha-that is, that is a big dog.” Adrien stammered as they past a crate of german shepherds, who wagged their tails and tried to get close to the boys.

They’d walked to the pet store to finish their rebellious outing by adopting a cat. Adrien had been side eyeing the dogs from the moment they walked in the doors.

Nino shot him a skeptical look. “...Are you afraid of dogs, cat-boy?”

“No.” A pause. “...I mean I wasn’t but then... “ Adrien gestured vaguely to his ring. “I think it’s Plagg’s fault, he doesn’t like them either.

“You’re damn right I don’t.” Plagg complained from inside Adrian's jacket.

“Hush, we’re in public.” Adrien scolded. 

“I supposed that makes sense.” Nino shrugged. “Let’s go look at the cats.”

The boys passed by the dogs and came to stand in front of several cages with cats of all different colors and breeds.

“Any of them catch your eye?” Nino asked, crossing his arms as his eyes skimmed over the felines.

“Yes. All of them.” Adrien answered automatically.

“Adrien, buddy, we can’t have all of them.” Nino rolled his eyes fondly.

“Yes we can. I’m willing to be a crazy cat lady.” Adrien offered.

“I’m not as rich as your old man. We can have one cat. One.” Nino held up one finger as if to prove his point. “...Besides, unless there’s something you’re not telling me, you’re a dude, not a lady.”

“Fair point.” Adrien sighed.

“So which one do you want?” Nino asked, nodding towards the cats. Adrien opened his mouth to respond, but Nino cut him off. “Don’t answer all of them.” Adrien closed his mouth.

“Can I help you boys with anything?” A young woman wearing the pet shop’s uniform strolled up. Her name tag said Karen.

“Uh, yeah. We’re looking for a cat.” Nino responded.

“Adult or kitten?” She asked helpfully.

“Kitten!” Adrien answered automatically.

Nino placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Slow down Adrien. We both have school five days a week, I have work, and you have your… nighttime thing. We don’t have time to give a kitten the time and attention it needs. We’re getting an adult.” Nino explained slowly.

“Fine.” Adrien grumbled.

“An adult cat is just as good as a kitten.” Karen said with a smile. “We have plenty of adult cats you might like.” She gestured towards the cages full of cats behind them.

“For example… This is Pearl.” Karen pointed to a creamy white cat with long fur and blue eyes. “She’s the perfect family cat. She’s so cuddly, loves attention. She’s really great with kids too. She’s also been declawed.”

Nino and Adrien exchanged looks. Adrien shook his head. 

“Maybe not her.” Nino frowned.

“Okay, that’s fine.” Karen pointed to the cage beside Pearl. The cat inside was dark gray with a white spot on his left side. “His name is Danny, he’s super quiet, he kinda does his own thing. He likes to sleep in the strangest places though.”

“How strange?” Adrien asked.

“Uh… inside the sink, sometimes on the fish tank.” Karen chuckled nervously.

Adrien shook his head at Nino again. 

“Not him.” Nino agreed.

“Okay, how about-”

“What about that one?” Adrien asked, cutting her off. He was looking past Karen at a light colored tan cat. She had short fur and a really nasty burn scar across the left side of her face that covered her left eye and ear. Her undamaged eye was yellow and her burned eye was shut tightly.

“O-Oh. T-that’s…” Karen stammered. “Uh… Her name is Pancake.” She cringed. “Her former owner’s house burned down and she was badly injured. Her old owner didn’t want her after the… uh…” Karen gestured vaguely to the cat’s face.

Nino glanced between Pancake and Karen. “What are her medical bills like right now?”

“Paid for and completed. She’s completely fine, but the damage to her left eye is permanent. She’s half blind.” Karen explained. “We’ve had trouble finding a home for her because all anyone wants is cute little kittens.” She sighed.

Nino frowned deeply. “Karen, be straight with me… if I turn and look at my buddy here, is he gonna be giving me the puppy dog eyes?”

“Uh… well… he’s already doing it.” Karen chuckled.

“Damnit.” Nino sighed before turning to his friend. Sure enough, Adrien was pouting at him with big green puppy dog eyes. Nino was unimpressed. “...You want her don’t you?”

“She’s damaged.” Adrien answered.

“Yeah.” Nino agreed.

“I’m damaged.” Adrien added. 

“Can’t argue with that.” Nino frowned.

“You’re damaged.” Adrien added.

“Can’t deny it.” Nino sighed.

“She’ll fit right in! We can be a trio of damaged!” Adrien grinned excitedly.

“...Alright. Okay. If it’ll make you happy, we can get Pancake.” Nino caved.

Adrien legitimately squealed and threw his arms around his friend. “Thank you!”

“Okay… okay, let go of me.” Nino laughed as he tried to push his clingy friend off.

Less than thirty minutes later Nino and Adrien were sitting on the couch. Nino was sipping coffee from his mug as they watched the half blind cat walk into a wall for the fourth time since they brought her home.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Nino commented as Pancake walked into the wall again. 

“She’s purrfect. I love her. She’s my daughter.” Adrien gushed, hands clasped together. He was practically sending the cat heart eyes.

“Adrien, she can’t be your daughter.” Nino reasoned. “She’s a cat.”

“So am I.”

“You’re a human.” Nino shot him an annoyed look.

“I mean in my soul, Nino.” Adrien explained.

“Adrien-”

“In my soul!” Adrien declared louder. “In my soul, Nino!”

“...I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short so they'll be another update soon. I promise.


	11. Put On Some Pants

Friday morning Nino woke up to a loud thud. The DJ shot upwards in his bed, now wide awake. His eyes darted to his alarm clock. It was 1:03am. “Shit, Adrien.” 

Nino scrambled out of bed and grabbed his cell phone. He was used to Adrien slipping into the apartment window around 1:00am and going straight to bed. In Nino’s mind, a loud thud meant something was wrong. 

His heart was racing, Adrien was probably injured. Nino was fearing the worst as he rushed into the kitchen, ready to grab the first aid kit and patch up a bleeding Adrien but instead… Nino was met by Pancake, who was stumbling around dizzily. She’d bonked her head into another wall.

Nino let out a sigh of relief, he felt the tensen leave his body. “I thought you were Adrien.” He muttered as he kneeled down to pet Pancake’s head.

She made a little mewling noise and shook her head again. “Did you hit your head again? You poor thing. It’s alright… just give it a few days, girl. You’ll figure out the apartment’s layout eventually.” He scoffed. “Maybe then you’ll stop walking into walls?”

Nino lifted Pancake into his arms and cradled her close to his chest. “How about you sleep in my bedroom tonight? Huh? Would you like that?” He cooed as he carried the tan colored cat towards his room. “I bet you like Adrien better, huh? Well he’s out superheroing, so I guess we’re stuck with each other.”

Nino used his foot to push open the bedroom door and then close it behind himself. The DJ set Pancake down on his bed and watched her sniff around curiously. Nino climbed back under the covers and drifted back to sleep.

Not five minutes later he was woken up again by Pancake falling off the bed. He simply sighed and muttered spitefully, to no one in particular. “I thought cats were supposed to be graceful.”

Later that morning, Nino is in the kitchen making breakfast before school. Adrien was fast asleep in his room, and Pancake was watching him intently with her one good eye. 

As Nino was finishing up, Adrien stumbled down the hallway and into the kitchen. “What’cha making?” He asked with a yawn. There was that Chat Noir hair again.

“I figured pancakes was an appropriate meal considering…” He nodded towards Pancake, who perked up at the sound of her name. “I made her one too.” 

Adrien laughed. “You made Pancake a pancake? Are you trying to turn her into a cannibal?”

Nino scoffed. “Come look.” The DJ called Adrien over and nodded towards a significantly smaller pancake her he was placing onto a paper plate. “This one is her’s. Go give Pancake her pancake.”

Adrien beamed as he took the plate and leaned down to offer it to Pancake. She sniffed it before she began nibbling on it. “She likes it.”

Nino only hummed in response. “Come get your’s.” Adrien looped back around and grabbed the plate Nino held out to him. Nino served up his own and joined Adrien at the table.

“It’s good.” Adrien complimented as he took his first bite.

“You’re welcome.” Nino scoffed. “Now shut up and eat, we gotta get to school soon anyway.”

Twenty minutes later, as Nino and Adrien were rushing out of the door to head to school, Nino grabbed Adrien’s arm. “Hold up, you’ve still got Chat hair.” 

Nino licked his hand and used it to force Adrien’s bangs into the right position. “Gross.” Adrien whined.

“Shut up, you obviously can’t protect your secret identity by yourself, you’re lucky I’m here.” Nino teased, but Adrien knew there was some truth to that. Nino finished adjusting his hair and they headed off to school.

School was uneventful until 4th period. 

“So that’s how you find X for problem 6, any questions?” Their math teacher asked as she finished scribbling out the equation on the whiteboard.

Alix raised her hand. “Yes Alix?”

“About the second step-” She began, but was interrupted by a shrill scream from the streets.

Nino and Adrien exchanged looks. “Akuma?” Nino mouthed to Adrien, who shrugged.

“Uh, students… if you’ll all just remain seated, I’m sure there’ll be an announcement about that any moment now so let’s just remain calm.” The teacher chuckled nervously.

“Uh, miss?” Adrien raised his hand.

“This is not the time for a bathroom break, Mr. Agreste.” She said with a frown.

“Uh, i-it’s not that…” Adrien stammered, unsure how to excuse himself.

The Dj couldn’t help but roll his eyes, the blonde was terrible at this whole excuse thing. It looked like he was gonna have to help his friend out.

Nino quickly scribbled a note down on his worksheet, then kicked Adrien under the bench. Adrien flinched and glanced towards him. Nino held his forehead and nodded towards the note subtly. 

As soon as the blonde saw the note he made a look of surprise. It read, “I have an idea, just go with it.” Adrien gave Nino a tiny nod, signaling for him to go ahead with his plan.

Nino raised his hand. “Miss? I don’t feel so well. I think I’m gonna throw up, can I go to the nurse?”

She looked hesitant but eventually nodded. “Fine. Go.”

“Thank you.” Nino slowly stood up, bracing himself on the desk. He purposefully stumbled when he took his first step. His hand shot up to his forehead. “Oh, I feel really dizzy… I might need help getting down there.”

Adrien immediately stood up. “I can help him.”

The teacher sighed. “Okay, just come straight back when you’re done, Adrien.”

“Yes, Miss.”

Adrien quickly ushered Nino out the door and out of the teacher’s line of sight. Nino straightened himself out once they were out of view. “You should hurry up and go help.” Nino told him.

Adrien quickly gave his friend a hug. “Thanks man. I owe you one.”

“Yeah yeah, you can just help me with laundry later and we’ll call it even.” Nino rolled his eyes.

“Deal.” Adrien nodded. “Plagg, claws out.”

A green light enveloped Adrien as he transformed into Chat Noir. Chat shot Nino his signature grin and used his baton to lift himself out of the courtyard. “See ya later!”

“Be careful!” Nino called after him.

As soon as Chat disappeared from his view, Marinette came rushing out of the classroom. The DJ watched her rush into the girl’s bathroom. She didn’t even seem to notice him.

“Weird.” He scoffed and proceeded to walk into the boy’s bathroom. He figured he’d wait for the akuma attack to be over then return to class with Adrien. 

A few hours after school Nino was folding a basket of freshly cleaned laundry when Adrien joined him in the livingroom. He’d changed out of his school clothes about an hour ago, now he was just wearing boxers and a ladybug t-shirt.

“Must you walk around the apartment without pants?” Nino asked with an eyeroll.

“You do the exact same thing.” Adrien countered

“...Fair point.” Nino shrugged.

“Where’s Pancake?” Adrien asked as he glanced around the apartment.

“Just follow the sound of her bumping her head against the wall.” Nino scoffed. Both boys fell silent for a moment as they listened. They heard a faint thud from Nino’s room. “There she is.” Nino laughed.

Adrien laughed and shook his head. “That poor thing.”

“I know right?” Nino scooted over on the couch and patted the seat beside him. “Come help me with laundry.”

Adrien plopped down beside him. “You know I don’t know how, right?”

“Relax. I’ll teach you.” Nino handed him a pair of black socks then grabbed his own pair. “Line them up on top of each other, then roll one down on top of the other. Like this.” Nino rolled his pair of socks and Adrien copied the action.

“That’s actually really easy.” Adrien scoffed.

“After you fold it just throw it in the other basket.” Nino gestured to the empty basket beside the full one. Adrien dropped the rolled up socks in the basket and grabbed another pair of socks to roll.

“You know, when my mom was still around, she and my dad would stay in their office for hours, working. My dad used to leave a sock on the door so no one would disturb them while they were working and- wait why are you laughing?” Adrien gave his friend a confused look.

Nino was doubled over, laughing so hard his eyes were tearing up. “Oh jesus christ… T-they left a sok on the door?” Nino asked through his laughter.

“Yeah?” Adrien responded, looking unsure.

“A-and who told you that meant they were working?” Nino asked, he looked like he was trying not to laugh anymore.

“My mom.” Adrien answered.

“Oh, oh geez… T-that explains the other day... You poor sheltered thing.” Nino broke into laughter again. 

“What? What are you talking about? Does it not mean that?” Adrien asked, pouting.

Nino couldn’t answer through his laughing. He was tearing up again. 

“Stop laughing! What does it mean?!” Adrien whined.

“You poor baby, you’ve been lied to.” The DJ shook his head in amusement.

“Tell me what it means!” Adrien begged.

“Sex, Adrien. It means sexy times.” Nino answered.

Adrien’s face as unreadable. “....You’re lying.”

“Nope.” Nino ruffled Adrien’s hair fondly, turning it back into Chat hair. “You were lied to.”

Adrien groaned in embarrassment. “T-that explains a lot…”

“Ya’ think? I wish you’d learned this about a week ago.” Nino laughed.

“I’m never gonna live this down am I?” Adrien pouted.

“Nope. This is a story I’m gonna tell your kids.” Nino teased. “Yep, Uncle Nino is gonna embarrass the hell out of you in front of your kids one day.”

“Uncle Nino?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at him as he rolled another pair of socks.

“It’s either that or Grandpa Nino, and I don’t feel that old yet.” Nino scoffed.

“Speak for yourself, all this superhero-ing is giving me a bad back.” Adrien rubbed his back with a frown.

Nino chuckled but didn’t respond.

Adrien gives him an uncomfortable look. “...Uh, you’re not mad about the whole superhero thing, are you? I know I kept it from you and all so-”

Nino whacks him with a shirt. “Don’t be an idiot. I’m not mad at you. I just worry about you, that’s all.”

“Hence the furrst aid kit?” Adrien asked as he rubbed where Nino hit him with the shirt.

“Obviously.” Nino folded the shirt and set it into the basket.

“...That meant a lot to me by the way.” Adrien muttered.

“What? The first aid kit?” Nino gave him a confused look.

“Yeah. If it was my dad he would have demanded I stop and give up my miraculous, but instead you got a first aid kit. That was… really supportive of you.” Adrien shrugged, not meeting Nino’s gaze.

“Oh.” Nino said, shocked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s not like you would have stopped even if I told you to, right?” Nino asked.

“Purrobably not.” Adrien chuckled. 

“Exactly, I mean there’s not much I could do to stop you. You’re literally a superhero, you could kick my ass.” Nino reasoned.

“Damn straight.” Adrien laughed.

Nino scoffs but doesn’t respond.

“I do value your opinion you know. I might not have stopped being Chat if you asked, but I would have listened to what you had to say.” Adrien explained.

“...Thanks, I guess?” Nino gave him an odd look then cleared his throat. “So anyway, CPS is dropping by in an hour, they need a few more signatures before you’re officially my kid… so if you could put on some pants and make me look like a responsible parent, that’d be great.”

Adrien barked a laugh. “Alright. Can I have my pants then?” 

Nino grabbed a pair of jeans from the laundry basket and handed it to him. “And while you’re up, feed the cat.”

“Fine.”


	12. Hey look, after months of no updates I came back to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even fucking know, I haven't updated in forever, take what you can get bro.

CPS didn’t need anything more than a couple signatures, so the meeting went by fairly quickly. Nino signed like fifteen different papers, and Adrien only had to sign one, which Nino didn’t think was fair in the slightest because now his hand was all cramped up.

The social worker gave them her congratulations, then promptly left the apartment. For a long moment neither moved from the couch. They just sat in silence until Nino finally spoke up. 

“So… son?” He began awkwardly.

“So… dad?” Adrien mimicked.

Nino shook his head. “That feels weird.”

“...Yeah.” Adrien nodded his agreement slowly.

Nino thought for a moment, then held out his fist. “Bros instead?” He suggested.

Adrien scoffed and bumped his fist against Nino’s. “Bros.”

Nino hopped off the couch and grabbed Pancake off the floor. She made a noise of complaint, but quickly settled in Nino’s arms. “Alright! We should celebrate!” Nino declared.

Adrien shot out of his seat, eyes wide and filled with excitement. “Can we get another cat?!”

“Absolutely not. Never. Pancake is enough.” Nino said, his tone firm.

Adrien slumped his shoulders in disappointment. “Yeah, I figured you’d say no…”

Nino bounced Pancake in his arms like a baby. “So what non-cat related thing do you want to do to celebrate?”

Adrien mused for a moment, then clasped his hands together in excitement. “I know what we should do!”

Two hours later Nino found himself sitting in a pile of discarded candy wrappers. Adrien was laying on his belly beside him on the floor. He was eating a kitkat. “Is this the best you got, cat boy?” Nino asked challengingly.

Adrien huffed, amused. He finished his kitkat and sat up. “We could call the girls?”

Nino briefly considered calling Alya and Mari, but ultimately decided he wanted to celebrate with his friend alone for awhile. Just looking at Adrien now, Nino could see a brightness in his eyes that wasn’t there before. He was more confident in himself, happier, healthier, and overall just better. It was exactly the change Nino had hoped to see in him and it filled him with pride knowing he helped create that change.

He tried to picture Adrien the way he looked when they first met. He was paler, shorter, and he just didn’t look happy. He constantly looked like he was in a family photo he didn’t want to be a part of, but he smiled for the camera cause his dad told him to.

It pained Nino to see his best friend that way he realized in that moment that he would do anything to keep Adrien out of Gabriel Agreste's hands. He was his parent now. He was Adrien’s best friend, and caregiver now. 

Nino could almost feel the weight being lowered onto his shoulders, and he wondered if it was the same weight Adrien carried while under Gabriel’s thumb.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at Nino. “Dude, you’re kinda zoning out. Are you alright?” His voice was full of concern and it snapped Nino out of his intrusive thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, right, um…” Nino trailed off, unsure what they were talking about anymore. He let his eyes fall to the carpet. Pancake was batting her paw at a stray wrapper.

Adrien scooted closer to Nino. “Nino? Buddy?” He placed a careful hand over Nino’s shoulder.

Nino forced himself to look at his friend. “I’m okay.” He assured Adrien in a hushed tone. “I just… I was just thinking about…”

Adrien hesitated, but Nino knew he got the message. “...Him?” Adrien asked, worry written all over his face.

Nino nodded, feeling kind of numb throughout his body. “Yeah. Him.”

Adrien sighed and wrapped Nino up in a hug, rubbing circles into his back. He didn’t say anything, but Nino knew exactly what he was trying to convey. Gabriel was gone. He was out of their lives. He’d never lay a hand on Adrien, and he’d never cause Nino to be akumatized ever again. They were both safe.

Slowly, Nino pulled away from Adrien. “I’m okay. Thanks.”

Adrien offered a smile a nudged Nino in a friendly manner. He spoke in a joking tone. “If he ever came near either of us again, I’d cataclysm his ass.”

Nino couldn’t help but scoff. “Yeah, let’s not resort to murder just yet, alright?” He joked, then glanced around them to their mound of candy wrappers. “We have a really dumb cat that walks into walls, we should get rid of all this trash before she tries to eat it or something idiotic like that.”

Adrien nodded and picked up a fistful of candy wrappers. “Fair point… do you want to move the trashcan in here and clean this up baseketball style?”

A wide grin spread across Nino’s face. “I bet ya’ I make more baskets than you.”

Adrien gasped as if personally insulted by the mere suggestion. “Good sir, you are mistaken!” He cried in mock offense.

They locked eyes for a long, tense moment before both grinned wildly and rushed to grab the trash can. They quickly set the trashcan up against the wall and gathered the trash into neater piles.

As Nino made his first basket he shouted out victoriously. “I am the adultiest adult!”

Adrien gave him a deadpan, snarky comment in return. “You’re playing trash basketball, in your boxers, with your newly adopted son, while your newly adopted cat tries to eat crunch bar wrapper.”

Nino made another basket and pumped his fist int eh air like a child. “Like I said! I am the adultiest adult.”


	13. I apologize in advance for this entire chapter and everything coming after it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat gets a very not good phone call and life sucks.

A few nights later, Chat Noir and Ladybug were patrolling Paris late at night, as they usually did. They’d finished up early, so they were just kind of hanging out in the park. Ladybug scrolling through her tumblr, while Chat rambled on about nothing in particular. Ladybug gave her two cents every now and then, but for the most part stayed quiet.

Then, out of nowhere, she spoke up. “Kitty? Did everything work out okay between you and your friend? The one who found out you’re Chat Noir?”

Chat blinked at her for a moment before answering in a chipper tone. “Oh, yeah! We’re all good now. I mean, he’s a little nervous, thinks I’m gonna get hurt and all that. He even bought a first aid kit.”

Ladybug nodded. “Seems like a good guy.”

Chat beamed, a wide smile across his face. “He is, you’d like him. He’s done a lot for me.”

Ladybug gave a kind smile in return. “Like what?” She inquired.

Chat straightened his back a little and considered his answer. “Well… He’s the reason I’m no longer in an abusive household.”

Ladybug’s eyes shot open wide from something akin to horror. “A what?! Kitten, you were in a what?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Chat flinched back from her harsh tone, but he knew it was out out concern, not anger. “Um, it just wasn’t something I enjoyed talking about, but he got me out, so it’s fine now.”

Ladybug didn’t look convinced. “Kitty-” She began, but was interrupted by a sharp ringing noise.

Chat, realizing it was his baton, quickly moved to check it. His nerves were immediately rattled when he saw who was calling. “It’s him.”

“Your friend?” Ladybug clarified.

Chat nodded. “Yeah, he was nervous about me being safe so I gave him my baton number to ease his mind. Hold up.” He answered the call and held the baton to his ear like a phone. “Dude, are you okay?”

“No!” Came the shrill whisper of Nino’s panicked voice.

“...What’s wrong?” Chat asked, trying to remain calm. It was probably nothing. He hoped it was nothing.

“Someone is in the apartment.” Nino sounded terrified, and in that moment, Chat knew it was serious.

He leapt from his spot on the bench, heart pounding. “Where are you?”

“My bedroom. Pancake is with me.” Nino’s voice lowered.

“Get your baseball bat, lock the door, barricade yourself in if you have to, just hang on, okay? I’m on my way right now. Don’t panic.” Adrien instructed.

“Too late.” Nino chuckled darkly. “I’ve been panicking.”

Ladybug snapped in front of Chat’s face to catch his attention. She was visibly concerned. “What’s going on?”

“There's someone in our apartment.” Chat informed quickly.

Ladybug quickly detached her yoyo from her waist. “I’ll come with you.”

“LB, It’s my apartment. Knowing where I live kind of blows the whole secret identity thing.” Chat pointed out. “I’ll handle this.”

Ladybug seemed to be mentally weighing with her options. “...You know, I think I might be okay with that. If this guy is important to you, then he’s important to me. If you want my help then you have it, Kitty, just say the word.”


	14. Ladybug Knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin.

Ladybug watched Chat struggle with the choice, glancing back and forth between her and the direction she assumed his apartment was in. He had a tough grimace on his face and a look in his eyes like he knew time was of the essence but didn’t know what do do. 

Finally he carded his fingers through his hair, groaned in frustration, and gave her an answer. “Fine! Okay! I don’t have time for this! Either come with me or don’t, I’m not gonna stop you!” With that he extended his baton and shot himself into the air.

Ladybug chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment, considering her options. He hadn’t said no but he hadn’t said yes either. On one hand, Chat could definitely handle a petty robber by himself, but on the other hand, he looked stressed to hell and back. Ladybug worried how he’d react to having a threat in his home.

She gave a sigh of defeat and swung her yoyo after Chat’s retreating form. She quickly caught up to him, but Chat barely spared her a glance. They traveled in silence.

The further they went, the more Ladybug recognized the direction. She knew where they were headed the moment Adrien and Nino’s apartment came into view. She skit to a halt on a nearby roof and grabbed Chat’s arm to stop him.

“That’s where you live?” She asked, pointing to the building with wide eyes.

Chat nodded. “Yes? Can we hurry please?”

Ladybug briefly considered telling Chat to go on without her. She didn’t want to risk running into Adrien or Nino, but that thought was quickly killed by a different anxiety. There was a robber inside Adrien and Nino’s apartment building. They might also be in danger.

She answered Chat’s question by swinging off the roof towards the apartment building. Chat guided her towards an unlocked window and pulled it open. He slipped inside and Ladybug followed after him. She only recognized the apartment as Adrien and Nino’s after stepping inside.

Nino’s ‘World’s Best Dad’ mug, which he bought ironically, was sitting full of coffee on the kitchen counter. Adrien’s school bag was dumped by the door, his books scattered across the floor. There was a framed picture of Adrien, Nino, Marinette, and Alya on the table beside where the tv was supposed to be. The intruder must have taken it.

A thousand thoughts were going through Ladybug’s mind, most of them screaming that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste of all people. She had kissed him, rejected him, and flirted with him as Ladybug and Chat and now she deeply regretted one of those choices.

She glanced to Chat and wondered how the hell she never noticed before. He looked exactly like Adrien. Chat held a finger to his lips, signaling silence to her. Ladybug gulped and forced herself to focus, because if Adrien was Chat, that meant Nino was in danger. Alya might just kill her if she didn’t save her boyfriend.

Chat lead her down the hallway she’d seen a hundred time. They passed Nino’s bedroom door, which was shut tightly, and she hoped locked. Room by room they checked the apartment only to find it completely void of intruders. He was gone, but so was the tv, Adrien’s wallet, and a tablet.

Chat gave a deep sigh and glanced to Ladybug. “We better go tell Nino he can leave his bedroom now.”

Ladybug stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Chat didn’t look certain, he shrugged. “We’ll have to buy a new tv, I guess, what at least he didn’t hurt anyone.”

Chat led her to Nino’s bedroom, then glanced to Ladybug before knocking. “Thank you for the help, LB, but maybe you go? Maybe not actually seeing my roommate will protect my identity just a tiny bit?”

Ladybug fidgeted with her pigtails. “Um, right… I’ll see you tomorrow night, for patrol?”

Chat nodded. “Yeah, thank you again, Ladybug.”

She quickly absconded from the apartment, leaving through the same window they entered with, and swung to the roof of a nearby building to think. Chat was Adrien, Nino probably knew that, and Ladybug felt like the biggest idiot in the world. 

“At least everyone is safe.” She told herself, barely above a whisper.


	15. He doesn't stand a god damn chance

“Nino…?” Chat knocked on the door cautiously. “It’s okay, the intruder is gone. It’s safe to come out.”

After a long moment of silence, Chat could hear furniture being moved away from the door. The door opened and Nino was standing there, Pancake at his feet. More than anything, he looked tired. “Are you okay?” Chat asked carefully.

Nino nodded quietly. “I’m sorry I called you while you were patrolling, he left before you even got here, so I guess there was no point.” 

He tried to push past Chat, but Chat caught Nino by the shoulders. “No! Nino, no! I gave you the baton number for exactly this reason! I wanted you to call me if anything like this ever happened!”

Nino hesitantly met his eyes. “Adrien, I called you into my bedroom to get rid of a butterfly like three times. I don’t think this guy was even armed, it was stupid. I keep overreacting. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing!” Chat told him firmly, shaking Nino by the shoulders. “You’re not overeating! Nino, a man broke into our home and stole our stuff. We don’t know if he was armed or not, and honestly, I glad we don’t know! Do not put yourself down about this, you were in actual, real life danger today.”

Nino nodded mutely. 

Chat signed and held out his arms, offering a hug. “Do you need a hug, dude?”

Nino let out a bitter scoff. “Not while you’re wearing skin tight leather.”

Chat rolled his eyes. “Claws off.” Chat Noir melted away into Adrien. His arms were still opened and Nino kind of awkwardly waddled into the hug. “Seriously, Nino, call me if something happens. You’re my best friend, and I know you’d do the same for me.”

Nino nodded into the hug, and Pancake rubbed against their legs, looking for attention. Nino pulled back from Adrien to pick up the needy cat. “Pancake was very brave.”

“Cats are very brave.” Plagg interrupted from off to the side. Then as an afterthought, he added, “And yeah, Nino, seriously, call if something’s wrong. I don’t want to have to listen to Adrien bitch about it.”

“I don’t bitch about things!” Adrien protested, He let go of Nino to swat at the floating cat.

Plagg dodged him with ease. “Yes you do.”

Nino scoffed. “Plagg’s right, dude.”

Adrien stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, then tried to brush it off. “In other news, Ladybug knows where we live now, so now we have double the superheroes protecting this place.”

Nino blinked owlishly at Adrien. “Ladybug knows where we live…?”

“A foolish choice on both their parts.” Plagg grumbled.

“Yeah…” Adrien scratched at the back of his neck. “It’s not important. I told her you were in danger and she knew you were important to me so she decided to help out and…”

Nino was staring at Adrien with one eyebrow raised challengingly. “Dude. The girl you love just risked the thing so freaking important to her, your identities, because someone you cared about was in danger.”

Adrien’s eyes slowly grew wide in realization. “Holy shit.”

Nino threw his arms up in frustration. “Honestly, just ask her out already! I’d bet you cash she’s into you.”

Adrien scoffed and gave Nino a dismissive shake of his head. “No way.”

After that night, patrols got weird. Ladybug would walk Chat back to his apartment like a proper gentleman escorting their date home. They’d hesitate at the window, say their goodbyes, then Chat would slip inside and close the blinds. He’d hear his Lady’s footsteps, then the zip of her yoyo, then he’d transform.

One night, about two weeks after the break in, Nino was sitting in the living room with Pancake in his lap. She was asleep, purring and snuggling against his hand. Nino looked completely paralyzed. 

“Adrien.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

Adrien glanced Nino up and down, his eyes lingering on Pancake. “...What’s the matter?”

“She, uh… She hasn’t moved for two hours.” Nino explained, eyes wide. “I can’t move.”

This was new for Nino. Pancake always favored Adrien and basically ignored Nino unless he was feeding her. Yet there she lay, in Nino’s lap. He didn’t dare move for fear of disturbing her. Adrien stifled a laugh at his friend’s situation. Plagg was watching from the kitchen, seemingly unimpressed.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Nino hissed lowly. “Help me!”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’ll help.” He waltzed into the living room, picked up a blanket and promptly tucked in Pancake. Not Nino. Pancake.

Nino made a whining noise and pouted at Adrien. “Dude, come on.”

Adrien was struggling to keep his laughter contained. “I’m sorry man, but I’m not helping you anymore.”

“Adrien!” Nino pleaded. “Come on! She’s got my stuck hand under her belly. It’s been asleep for over an hour, it’s really uncomfortable, I’m tired, and I need to pee!”

“That’s rough buddy.” Adrien shrugged.

Nino opened his mouth, likely to scold Adrien for using Avatar The Last Airbender against him, but was cut off by a sharp knock at the window. Adrien and Nino both glanced towards the kitchen window, the blinds were still down and the window was locked. They both knew it could only be one person.

Cautiously, Adrien called out. “Ladybug...?”

“Yeah! Chat, can I come in?” She called uncertainty.

“Well this is getting interesting…” Plagg commented quietly.

Adrien and Nino exchanged glances, then Adrien grabbed Pancake by the scruff and practically bowled her off of Nino, who shot off the couch. Adrien grabbed him by the arm to stop him. He lowered his tone to a whisper. “Go hide while I talk to her.”

Nino nodded, pushed away from Adrien, and rushed to the bathroom to hide and/or relieve himself.

Adrien quickly transformed into Chat Noir and rushed to the window. He put up the blinds, unlocked the window, and invited his Lady inside. “Back so soon?” He teased as she slide through the window with grace.

She barely looked around the apartment, her face was set with determination. “I need to talk to you about something serious.”

Chat’s playful demeanor faltered, but didn’t entirely fade. “Oh?”

Ladybug chewed her bottom lip, obviously hesitant to tell him, then put on a brave face. “I only thought it was fair, because you told me when your best friend found out who you were.”

Chat furrowed his eyebrows at her. “My Lady, does someone know who you are?”

She shook her head. “Um, no… Chat, I know who you are.”

Chat felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs, like someone had punched him in the gut with brass knuckles. He actually recoiled from her, taking a step back. “You… wait, what was it that gave it away? When you found out where I live?”

Ladybug nodded, refusing to meet his gaze. If Chat wasn’t imagining things, she was even blushing. “Yeah… I recognized the apartment the moment I stepped foot inside. I’m sorry, Adrien.”

Hearing his name coming out of her mouth was what sealed his fate. He carded his fingers through his hair, trying to regain a little composure. “Okay, um… Are we good?”

Ladybug managed a small smile. “Of course, Kitty.”

Chat shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. “So… was that all you wanted to talk about?”

Ladybug cleared her throat. “Yeah, I mean, if you don't wanna talk about this?” She gestured around his apartment, but Chat knew she meant his identity.

Chat gave an awkward shrug. “Well, I mean, if you wanna meet my kwami or something…”

“That’d be cool.” Ladybug nodded enthusiastically.

Nino listened to the conversation with his ear against the bathroom door. He honestly couldn’t believe the shit he was hearing. “This boy needs help in the flirting department.” He muttered to himself. “He doesn’t stand a goddamn chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alwaysindreamland, I dare you to leave a rude, entitled comment here too. You already did it on two more of my ML fics, third times the charm right?


End file.
